Just Another Human Brother
by CS112
Summary: *COMPLETE* Bella's half-brother Andy, who's a teenager, learns he had a sister who died, well, actually she's a vampire. Andy doesn't know that part yet! What will happen when they meet? There is a whole new definiton to 'Blood Related! Ask any Vampire!
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of this... duh.

Thanx to my wonderful second in command Jen22e without you i would still be writing chicken scratch down on my whiteboard.

Preface:

Renee's PoV:

It has been two days, 10 hours and 23 minutes since I found out my only daughter had died.

It seemed normal enough for a Saturday afternoon. Phil was at an afternoon baseball game and I was doing laundry. Like always I had Bella on my mind. She had systematically arranged our laundry baskets, while she was still living here, in a way in which I could sort my clothes by color and material without mixing up any of my clothes with hers. I now found the system quite practical when sorting Phil's laundry and mine. Labels are also an extremely helpful device which eliminate the need to think about how I'm sorting clothes.

I was waiting on the washer to finish up while also cracking open my new mystery romance novel, when the phone rang. I assumed it was Phil telling me that his game had been rained out since it was one of the few Saturdays in Jacksonville that the rain came in buckets. However nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared me for this particular call.

I could tell something was up from the way the Charlie was hesitantly answering to my more than friendly greeting of "Hello?" So I prompted him.

"Is something wrong Charlie?" I asked him curiously. Still there was silence.

"Is it Bella? Has she decided to call of her wedding?" Secretly I hoped she did. It was difficult for me to relate to her situation, it seemed way too familiar for me to be comfortable with it. She was just way too young.

Charlie seemed like he was about to say something but his voice wouldn't let him. Suddenly, so quickly it made me jump a bit, Charlie began to cry, deep open sobs. Like he had given up trying to hide his emotions. I felt a gigantic lump form in the pit of my stomach. I automatically felt like tearing up just in response to the uncharacteristic cries of my ex husband. He began to mumble something into the receiver.

"Edward… a-and …. " he broke off again, my worst fear, something was wrong with Bella, "they were out hiking, th-they go hiking all the time and I-I never thought anything of it," he became incoherent again but, after he took a deep breath, he continued, much more audibly, "Renee, Bella was caught in a bizarre forest fire, we have people still out looking for her, but…" he wasn't crying anymore but his voice was still full of sorrow. He was probably just trying to gauge my reaction.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on top of my neatly sorted laundry.

I woke up in the hospital. Charlie must have heard me fall on the other end of the line and called Phil away from his game. Phil tried to sit with me for the first few hours after I woke up, but it was hard for him. I wouldn't go near him, all I wanted to do was crawl up into a tiny ball and try to erase the past. I knew it was not going to do any good. Bella was gone and I was never going to see my baby girl again. I threw up at that thought. The funeral is in a day or two. It doesn't matter to me. I know that no closure will come from this. It will be hard enough having to sit there while the church gives a bland and unworthy account of my beautiful daughter's life, but seeing Edward there dealing with this loss that is almost as tragic as it is for me. I threw up again in my steadily filling bedpan.

However, the worst part of this whole ordeal, the doctor just told me that I'm having another baby.

So? what do ya think? its my first fanfiction so please dont cut short on the reviews! I promise this is not a sad story. it just has some drama issues in the begining that HAD to be there.


	2. Chapter 1

18 years later….

Hello, my name is Andrew David Sparks. I am 17 years old and my parents' names are Renee and Phil. I live in Jacksonville Florida, which I hate because the sun and I don't get along. I am the absolute definition of average. I'm not tall. I'm not tan. I'm not athletic, much to the chagrin of my dad, the former professional baseball player. I have a mop of dark, almost black hair, and super pale skin. If I grew out my hair and put on a bra I would look exactly like my mother. However different we are.

There has always been something different about me. I'm normal in school, I get good grades, I have a lot of friends, and I participate in school wide games and athletics, even if I opt for the scorekeeper. But after all of my friends and classmates leave school, they go home and enjoy the company of their family. My family has never worked like that.

I don't particularly understand it. My dad and I get along to a certain extent. He's cordial and friendly and loves to joke around with me. He coaches for a travel baseball team and is never really at home most weekends or nights. So I spend a lot of time alone. It is better than chatting with my mom. She doesn't care for me too much. Most people think that I'm crazy when I say that my mother doesn't love me like other mothers love their children, but that's just the way it is for us. She doesn't talk or ask me anything about myself. At least she doesn't resort to putting up the show that she does for my dad whenever he's around by pretending to be happy. I KNOW this about her. People tell me all the time, oh your mother used to be a wild woman, always running around without a care in the world. They tell me that I'm like her. But behind her façade of the person she used to be, she's a mess.

There's something missing from her life somewhere I'm pretty sure. I know she was married before she was married to my dad. Maybe she has a hang up from her previous marriage. But besides that there's really nothing that pressured this change.

"Andrew I'm going out," she called up to me as I sat in my room staring off into space, and without pausing to see if I heard, she turned and walked out of the house. It wasn't a snub, it was just the way she was.

I always looked forward to the days when my mom gets out of the house. I take the opportunity to look at old home movies and video recordings of my mom and dad's early years. My favorite one is when they first moved into this house. Mom basically ran inside, opened up the first box she found with clothes in it, threw on a swimsuit, and went out to lie on our patio facing the beach. Dad followed her for a minute, video camera in tow, and pouted until she came inside to help him; her simple carefreeness just radiated off of her from her earlier years.

I think that sometimes it's my fault that this happened. Maybe she was just one of those people who never wanted children and then when they do, they just absolutely hate it.

This particular thought was passing through my brain while I was digging through all my parents' old boxes when I came across one labeled, "Bella." The named seemed familiar to me somehow. Like it was one of my parents old friends that they would just mention in passing like, "Remember when Greg from High School jumped off the roof?" or "Remember when Diana broke her leg and then you accidentally smashed her with your baseball bat?" or "I haven't heard from Bella since she lost her bikini top in the crashing waves at the beach ten years ago." But due to the gigantic box that had her name plastered on all four sides, I hardly doubted that she was just someone as casual as Greg or Diana.

The box was jammed packed with old notes, awards, pictures and letters, all having to do with this girl, Bella.

On the inside flap there was a note from my mother, "My dearest Bella, I know that you have since left this earth and I won't see you for a while, but I want you to know that I will always love you and think about you. You are the most important thing to me in my entire life and I will love you until the day that I die, and forever after. I love you my dearest daughter, Renee."

So many thoughts were racing through my head at lightning speed, _DAUGHTER_?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the twilight characters, which are few and far between in the beginning chapters in the story but hey? They're still here. I own Andy and I always will.**

Chapter 2

The clearing was jammed packed full of people. Not normal people though. Vampire people. I could see my siblings silently waiting for us to begin the meeting. All of them had their eyes focused and ready to be guided to their next destination. Slowly all of the other vampires in the room began to focus their attentions to us as well as my family had. I took a deep long unnecessary breath and spoke low and authoritative. "Welcome to your first official VeganVamps meeting!" I saluted my new friends as I raised my unused hand in the air that was not linked with Bella's.

Andy PoV

I may have fainted, its not an unusual occurrence considering my size, or I should say lack there of, I cant really tell though, hours have passed and I am still starring at this same puzzling letter. There was no way that my parents had another kid before me. I would have known. Even if she had died before I was born, I highly doubt my parents would keep her existence a secret from me. Then again, I don't really understand anything about my parents at all. Maybe this box had that insight that I so desperately needed, especially for my mom.

I dug deeper into the box. It was absolutely packed tight full of odd items, from a curling iron to a baby's bonnet it was the strangest thing I had ever encountered in my entire life. I found a school picture of the girl. She was really pretty. Her long dark brown hair complemented her pale skin tone in a way that my hair never. Her smile was lovely, she looked like one of those girls that could get away with anything just by flashing her smile right.

I quickly did the math in my head and realized that she couldn't have been my father's daughter. My parents didn't even get married until she was in her teenage years! She must be a product of my mother's first marriage. I began to get more curious of her mysterious first husband than I had ever been.

Then my curiosity wavered to another question. How did she die? I dug around in the box, I had to dump nearly everything out until I found something remotely close to what I was searching for. It was a picture of Bella, obviously a school picture, of her in a collared shirt smiling goofily into the camera. On the back of the photo was some chicken scratch writing. "Isabella Marie Swan 1989-2008" so she was 18 or 19 when she died. Wow. I can't imagine what this might have done to my mother. It was more than I could ask for to understand why she is so bitter about life like she is.

I decided that the box had shared with me all the information it was going to and to further my investigation into my sister's death I was going to have to find another source. I ran into my bedroom and pulled up an internet search engine on my monitor. At first I tried "Isabella Swan Death" but the search wasn't specific enough. So then I tried "Obituaries 2008" which brought me to a sight that contained all the records of the deceased organized by the year. Then I typed in Bella's name in the browser for the website and came across her obituary:

Isabella Swan (1989-2008): Young Isabella was tragically lost in a bizarre and unpredictable forest fire in the small town of Forks, Washington while out hiking with her beloved fiancé Edward Cullen. She is survived by her parents: Renee Sparks and Charlie Swan and missed by all. The kindness and bravery, responsibility that this girl made those around her much more likely to be better people and cherish her memory.

It seemed that as each question was answered a million more arose. What ever happened to her fiancé? Did he die with her in the fire? How could my mother let her get married at such a young age anyway? What was bella doing in Forks, Washington? What ever happened to her dad?

As these questions popcorned their way into my head I heard a faint knock on my door and I quickly minimized the window with Bella's information on it and spun around in my swivel chair to see who was trying to get my attention. Shockingly it was my mother and my father both there.

"Andy?" My mother's soft and soothing voice called from behind the door. "I just wanted to check on you before I go to bed." She explained her presence perfectly however my puzzled expression must have remained on my face. "I am still allowed to do that right?" she asked a half smile peeking out from the corners of her mouth. I couldn't help but be slightly happy whenever she was around, and in a decent mood.

"Sure Mom," I paused, internally debating whether to confront her about what I had found or take the easy road out, "Goodnight" I closed. Yeah, I chickened out.

"Goodnight," she told me and turned to close the door behind her. I changed my pace and gained my confidence again.

"Mom, I need to ask you about something I found."

She turned around, not quite expecting something else responsive from me besides the usual greetings. "Ok, shoot," she pushed the door open all the way and positioned herself half in the room and half in the hall, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bella?" I asked her. Her eyes grew wider as she understood the magnitude of my question.

"How did you find out about her?" she asked almost whispering. She repositioned her arms, still leaning against the doorframe, obviously uncomfortable.

"She's my sister I have a right to know."

"You didn't answer my question" was all she had to say.

"You didn't answer mine!" My voice was growing agitated. I didn't wish to get into an argument over this.

"It was for your own good. We didn't want your life clouded by her memory, as ours was."

I just stared at her in disbelief, "Don't you think that it's something that I would have to decide for myself?"

"You were way too young to understand anything about the situation. I don't think that anyone can really understand what it's like to be burying a child while pregnant with another. I can't help but try to stand against what other people believe I was doing by having another child. I didn't want anyone to ever replace Bella. You are different and yet so much alike to her that it was hard to differentiate." She had her arms crossed out in front of her defensively.

There were so many things that I just assumed were fact about my mom. She was cold and difficult to deal with most days. I had thought it was simply because of her ignorance and distaste for family life. Little did I know it was because Bella had touched her life and left it in ruin. I was completely fascinated with her, her story, and how much she had touched my own life without my realization.

I sighed, dreading what I was going to do next. "Well I wish you would have told me. I would feel much better about how our family is than I did not knowing the reason behind it." She shifted herself slightly closer into the room. I continued, "That is why I want to go and visit her grave. Right now it seems like she's just imaginary, even in your obvious testimony that she did indeed exist. I just need something more concrete to place her in my mind. I don't think that YOU would understand what its like to just one day have a sister you didn't know about"

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath and turned her back to me. As she was about to leave she spoke very quietly yet directly so that I could hear her clearly, "Do whatever you want. Just leave me out of it."

**Yeah Renee is hard on Andy, but can anyone really blame her? So yeah the time has finally come for Andy to travel to Forks, get ready get set go!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lucky Stephenie Meyer owns all

**Disclaimer: Lucky Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Thanks to Jen22e. You're amazing and a wonderful editor. **

Chapter 3

I didn't know where I was going. However, I was pretty sure that it was morning. Forks was my destination. I had the bus drop me off in the town square. I figured I could find a phonebook that would give me an address of a hotel or something.

There wasn't much to Forks. It was simple and a bit run down. Sort of like it was beginning to crumble but it was in its last leg of prosperous times. I was kind of hungry. I hadn't eaten since the previous day and it was almost noon. I forgot to budget in some food money until I could make my way across the country. I checked my wallet and I seemed to have enough for a 2.99 all you can eat breakfast buffet in a diner across from the town square.

The diner was basically empty except for a booth full of a few old men who were lazily drinking a few cups of coffee and discussing whatever infectious article that was in their daily paper. I seated myself at a booth, went up to the bar and began serving myself. A middle-aged waitress at the counter heard me pick up the plates and looked up and saw me begin to serve myself. She nodded and half-smiled, letting me know that it was okay to do so. For a brief second she continued to watch me while I filled my plate with various assortments of breakfast items. However, her attention shifted to the newcomer who entered the diner.

The lanky man who had entered the diner tipped his hat, covering his long black hair, to the waitress.

"Hey Jake" she greeted him.

"Hi Jess, how have things been around here?" he asked taking off his hat and sitting at the stool.

"Same old same old." She responded, she flattened out her dark gray smock against herself and went to grab the man a cup of coffee. She passed him an empty mug, "how's old Charlie doing?"

"Not too bad, I brought him into town yesterday, showed him around . . .again" He took a sip of his coffee, "He liked my newest creation. I completely rebuilt a new set of wheels from scratch. At least I can still impress the old man." They both chuckled. I felt somewhat wrong about listening to their conversation, but soon I had my food and I was headed to my table, out of earshot.

Still I could not get the image of the two chatting away at the bar, just comfortably exchanging small town talk, out of my head. About the time that I finished my meal, I went to the waitress and paid my 2.99 for my breakfast and turned to leave.

The bar man, the waitress had called him Jake, was also paying and leaving as well, "Got to get back to Chief Swan, see you around Jessica."

I turned around quickly recognizing the name that the man had just said. I turned and faced him, "Excuse me, did you just say Chief Swan?"

Jake didn't seem surprised by my question, "Sure kid, I stay over at his place and take care of the old man so they won't shove him into the crazy house. Do you know him?"

"Uh…" I really didn't know how to answer his question. It would be great to meet Bella's dad. My sort-of step-dad for lack of a better term. However, how to actually meet him might be much more difficult that I originally thought. "Let's say that I kind of know his daughter."

This seemed to surprise Jake, "Bella? How do you know her? She's been gone for probably longer than you've been alive."

"Well what would you say if I told you I was her brother?" I explained with a nervous laugh. This guy seemed to know much more about the Swans that I had originally thought.

"I'd say that someone put you up to this. Is someone trying to pull a fast one on me?" He quickly looked me over from head to toe, "although you do look a lot like her, they must have really tried hard to make me believe you could be related. Seriously who put you up to this?"

"No one is pulling your leg man, its true. We have the same mom, Renee Sparks?" I would hope that, with his apparent extensive knowledge about Bella and her dad, he might recognize the name of her mother as well.

"Well hell kid, I guess you may be her brother after all. What are you doing all the way up here? Don't you live in Jacksonville or something?" he shook his head in disbelief. He was probably just as shocked as I was that I was even here.

"Technically yeah," I rolled my eyes. He got the message.

"Well then, would you like to come home with me? Charlie's got plenty of Bella stuff back at the house." He motioned toward the door. I quickly sped up behind him and followed him back to his truck.

JACOBS PoV

It's almost scary how similar this boy is to Bella. Not only in the way he looks. They both have the same thick dark hair and paler than pale skin. He _moves_ the same way. He thinks thoroughly about what he's going to say before he says it. I can tell that he is curious and stubborn about all that happened to his elder sister. He won't find out all the answers. And if he does, there's no way that I can be the one that tells him.

I promised her.

It's not like I never see Bella anymore. She drops by every year or so, maybe more if she starts to worry about Charlie, which she does more than need be. I wonder if she even knows that this boy exists. She's never mentioned him before, and she usually confides most of her worries and thoughts to me, especially the ones that she can't share with _him_. Like how she can't let go of her human life, despite the fact that she loves her new life.

Now I'm sitting in the car with this kid and I have no idea what the hell to do with him. I can't really show him too much of Bella's stuff. I already hid so much from Charlie, her own father, for fear of him guessing too much. I'll have to think of something quick. If this kid has as much Bella in him as I think he does, it's not going to take long for him to start guessing things for himself.

The awkward silence was starting to bug me as we were driving back in my truck, "My name's Jacob by the way."

He was staring off out the side window, probably taking in all of the flourishing woodland that lined the road. "Andy" he said simply.

"You know, Charlie hasn't really recovered much since Bella left. He basically let everything go." Was that as simple as I could explain Charlie's situation without complicating it even more? Yeah, Charlie had basically given up on his life and job after Bella died. Now, all he did was sit around the house, the existence of a lifeless retired police chief. I have no idea what he would have done if I hadn't stepped in to help him. Although, I'm probably not the best example of a lively person either. After my dad died and all of the Pack had been taken down in the great accident, I didn't know what to do with myself. I found that it was easiest to be around Charlie, even in his nearly insane state, I could relate to what he was going through and he could relate to me. It was an uncomfortable and sad truth. Eventually Charlie had asked me to move in with him, sensing that his house was really where I wanted to be. So now, living in Bella's old room, I sometimes regret some of the horrific decisions that I have made, most of which have caused the death of my closest friends and family.

"Just don't get your hopes up that Charlie is going to be eager to start discussing how his daughter died. It's a sore topic in the Swan household. Plus, according to the doctor, Charlie is starting to develop Alzheimer's and really doesn't remember too much. Which for Charlie, it's not a bad thing." I was just rambling now. It was easier to talk to Andy about Charlie than I thought I would have. I wasn't really sure if he was even listening; and it really didn't matter. All that did matter was that he wouldn't ask too many questions about everything.

Andy was silent for the remainder of the trip. I could tell he was nervous about meeting Charlie. He really shouldn't be worried. I doubt that Charlie's even going to care too much.

We pulled into the driveway to Charlie's house. It was so nice to be home. Even if I was bringing someone new home with me, the feeling that it was just so nice to finally have a place to call home again is really refreshing.

We both got out of the car. Andy hung back a bit probably just taking in the house, "So this is it." After a moment of staring at the house, a sudden thought occurred to me, "Where did you say you were staying while you're in town?"

Andy just shrugged, "I really don't know. I thought I saw a motel back downtown."

I knew it wasn't really my place to do so, considering that the house was technically Charlie's, but I really wanted to give Andy the option.

"Why don't you just sleep on the couch or something? It's pretty comfortable and we'll probably treat you better than those flea bags down at the Forks Inn."

He seemed pleased by the option. "Alright then." He began to walk toward the house, "So what do you have to show me?"

**Please Review. I could really use the feedback. I probably should be updating again, if not tonight tomorrow morning. Next Chapter: Andy gets used to life with Jake and Charlie and all the mysteries that go with it. I can't wait. I hope you can't either. 3s**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I own Andy. Simple as that.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all are awesome!**

Chapter 4

Andy's PoV

Charlie Swan was not what I expected him to be like. I didn't even think I had some preconception of this man, but apparently I did because his appearance surprised me.

The former Chief Swan was nearly bald, some thin white hairs stuck out from either side of his face. His round yet slightly angular face accentuated his age and gave the lines in his brow new definition. His body had let himself go and was a bit saggy all over. Age had not given Charlie any gifts.

But his obviously older body and face came second in description to his deep sad eyes. If his appearance had made him seem older in any way, his eyes only magnified his age tenfold. They were just simply so sad. You could tell that this poor man had had a whole life's worth of heartache and suffering. So sad yet truly captivating.

I extended my hand to meet him, "Hello, My name's Andy, well actually it's Andrew, but everyone usually calls me Andy." I continued shaking his hand. The elderly man was still silent and all but ignored my greeting. I continued explaining my presence, "I believe you know my mom, Renee Sparks? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you've met. Anyway, I found out recently that I had this older sister that she decided not to tell me about and I just wanted to investigate that." I dropped his hand, looked around the scenery of the front yard and held up my arms, "So here I am."

Charlie Swan was still staring at me blankly. I wasn't sure what to say next. Luckily Jacob came up from behind me and led me in into the house.

"So this is basically it," Jacob shrugged his shoulders as a signal that this was about as much as a tour as I was going to get. He walked into an adjoining room and sat down on the worn brown chair opposite the sofa in the den. I followed him and sat down on the open sofa. Jacob removed his hat and set it down on the table next to him. "So, what would you like to know about Miss Bella?" he asked, resting his arms back behind his head.

"Well," I hadn't really thought to write down all of the things that I wanted to find out about my sister. That would have been smart, considering I spent 90 percent of my bus trip here in a snoring coma. One question had been bothering me since I met Jacob though, "How do you know my sister?"

Jacob seemed to relax by my question. Maybe he was worried that I would ask something that he obviously didn't know and couldn't answer. I had a few of those I would save for later.

"Bella was my best friend. Our dads were very close and then when we got older, it was just easy to be around each other, so we became friends." I could see why my sister would be friends with Jacob, he was so easygoing and non-judgmental. I could probably ask him anything without upsetting him too much.

His answer made me want to ask another question, strangely enough about him, not Bella.

"Is that why you live here? To help Bella's father as a way to help your friend out, because she can't anymore?"

Part of his mouth twitched up as if he had some secret joke that he wasn't telling me, "That's part of it yes. Mostly I just care about the old bean too much to leave him."

As if on cue old Charlie made his way in the room and sat down on the sofa staring at my face intently.

Jacob just ignored him, "After my father died, it was easy to be around someone like Charlie, who didn't have to ask how I was feeling all the time. He just knew. Once his memory started to go, he really began to need me around." Jake looked over at Charlie, who was still staring at me. "I really need him too."

I was getting distracted now. Charlie was beginning to give me the creeps. He just kept looking at me, expectantly. Unable to stop myself I met his gaze and was instantly transfixed, once again, by the man's unique dark eyes.

Jacob, sensing my painful lock with Charlie's eyes, broke the silence, "I should be going, I have to open up shop for the day." I was able to break up the staring contest and see Jacob get up out of his seat. "I own a repair shop downtown. Its nothing much but I can make a decent living. Fixing cars is my passion," he chuckled once before getting up and leaving the room. Afraid to see Charlie staring at me again I followed Jake back out.

He was grabbing his jacket and saw me looking at him. "If you want, you could go upstairs and check out some of Bella's old things. My room used to be her old room; Charlie packed most of it up and put it in the closet. Also, I could take you by her grave later if you want." Jacob suggested. His casual and open demeanor gave me freedom to do basically, whatever I wanted.

"Alright that sounds fine." Jacob nodded and turned to leave, "I guess I'll see you later?" I asked questioningly. I was still a bit iffy about being left alone with Charlie.

Jacob just nodded and snickered a bit, "Don't worry, he's not so bad once you get used to him. He closed the door hard behind him.

I sighed and made my way up the stairs. There were only two rooms in the upstairs, minus the bathroom. Bella's old room was the one on the right hand side of the stairs.

Before I even started to look through things, I stared at the room. I tried to put myself in my sister's shoes. What must have it been like to live in this room with her crazy old dad? In this lonely gloomy town? I checked out the window to see if the cloud cover had broken through, maybe the rain and fog were just a morning thing, or perhaps since it was the afternoon the clouds had lifted to reveal the shining immaculate sun that I was so unfortunately accustomed to.

Outside the window was something I didn't expect to see. Jacob was just casually leaning against the side of his truck. Didn't he say that he needed to go open up his shop? Why was he just standing there? He seemed to be waiting around for something or someone.

All of a sudden Jacob turned his head to the left, as if he had heard something move in the green woodland that was next to him. A second later, he was walking, faster than I would have expected, in the same direction that he had turned his head. It was very puzzling.

Going against my better judgment, I grabbed my jacket and followed Jacob out into the woods. I tried my best at following his trail but it seemed to end very abruptly in the middle of nowhere. However, I wasn't about to give up looking for him. If I gave up and turned around, it would mean trying to find my way back out of the woods. I knew that would be difficult because I was pretty sure I was already lost.

As I was walking around in circles in the great green woods of Forks, Washington, I came across a clearing. It really wasn't a clearing, exactly, however all of the trees and shrubbery were smaller and newer than the wall of giant trees that surrounded them. Without really even considering any alternatives. I knew this must be where the fire was. For a good half mile, there was nothing but dirt ground ahead of me. A few scattered signs of new life had appeared, I guess, in the almost two decades since the fire occurred. However, it seemed odd that the flames affected such a tiny area. You would think that, since the whole mountainside was just rich with fresh trees and other flammable forest life, that the fire would have taken out the entire forest.

I sat in the field for a long time. Wondering and almost crying about everything that happened here. I wondered how different my life would have been had this fire never happened. I would have an older sister. Someone else to understand and help my mom deal with her daily struggles. Maybe she wouldn't even _have_ struggles. I would never know. Mostly I wondered how I was ever going to get out of here, if I could ever find my way out of this godforsaken woods. Maybe I would never be able to will myself to leave and I would die here, in the same place as my sister. Oddly enough, the thought comforted me in my scared state. The cloudy sky was beginning to darken in the coming nightfall.

All of a sudden, I heard a movement from the other side of the clearing. I jerked my head in its direction as a result. I wished I hadn't looked, once I'd seen what was emerging from the dark woods. A monstrous creature stumbled into view, not more than twenty feet away from me.

It looked like a giant wolf, although I'd never known a wolf to grow to be that massive. The goose bumps on my arm began to rise. I should have ran and screamed for help. However I was too transfixed on the creature in front of me, much like Charlie had been with me earlier.

I don't think it saw me though. It just turned its back to me. It made a sound that was unmistakably a sigh. A giant sigh from a giant monster.

Then, right before my eyes, I saw this atrocious creature slowly but definitely _shifting _its size to be not much bigger than the average man. However when the man turned and faced my direction again, seeing me this time, I could tell this was not just any ordinary man.

It was Jacob.

Jacob watched me for a long time not saying anything. Maybe he was worried I was going to run and scream if he did. I can't say that it wasn't a possibility at the time. Finally he turned his head up in the air, grabbed part of his hair with his tight fists and yanked it in frustration. After another deep sigh, a normal person's sigh this time, he spoke. "You really ARE Bella's brother aren't you? Only someone related to _Bella_ could find as much trouble as she did."

His words confused me. Why was I in trouble? I wasn't going to tell anyone about this, mostly out of fear. But to be honest, I wasn't really that scared now that I knew the gigantic monster was Jacob. Come to think of it, I was actually relieved that I had finally found him and he could lead me in the direction of home. Hopefully he was open to an in- depth explanation about what just happened.

I still couldn't make words come out of my mouth. Jacob pointed behind him. "Come on, home's this way." Eagerly I followed him, trying to figure out if I could sneak a piece of paper from my pocket and list some questions that I had for _him_.

**So Andy knows about werewolves. Will Jacob tell him about Bella? What was Jacob doing in the woods in the first place? And what was up with Charlie's fixation with Andy? ALL WILL BE REVEALED soon. Review Please and I will want to update faster. Seriously. 3s**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight

This is technically Chapter 5 part 1 because part 2 was just to long. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Jacobs PoV

Andy still seemed to be a bit afraid of Charlie's intenseness. I couldn't help but find this slightly funny. I could only guess that it was because Andy bears such a striking resemblance to Bella, Charlie thinks he recognizes him from somewhere. Although, since he's so senile as of late, he might actually think that he knows him and therefore its okay to outlandishly stare at him.

Technically, I didn't have to go to work, but it was a perfect cover story. The lying didn't even bother me too much. I had more important things to worry about. "Don't worry, he's not so bad once you get used to him." I assured Andy. Quickly I glanced at my watch and realized that I was late. I went and stood by my truck, waiting. I assumed that Andy would be too busy scouring Bella's closet to even notice that I hadn't left. I know I got like that sometimes. I would get caught up in something that still smelled like her, like an old pillow or a sweater. I didn't mind how she smelled now. Her vampire smell is hardly noticeable to me anymore. I just liked her human smell better.

I checked my watch again. It was 3:30. If I didn't leave soon I wouldn't have time to take Andy out to Bella's gravesite. Its not like Bella was actually buried there obviously its just where her family decided to put the marker, so they could still have somewhere to go to even if there technically wasn't a body there.

Then, even before I turned my head, I knew that she was there. Waiting for me to come and meet her. I smiled as I cocked my head toward her. She was smiling too, her hair hanging loose in front of her face. I winked at her and she nodded her head and turned around. She knew I would meet her in our spot.

I walked as quickly as I could into the screen of the greenery and transformed as painlessly as I could. I had gotten pretty good at changing at will. My emotions were completely in control and I had learned to calm myself down if I got to anxious. I guess that's a good thing. Now that I'm all alone, I don't want to live longer than normal. All I want is some normalcy. I bet I'm the only person on the planet who wishes that they could age faster. I don't age as quickly as other people. Just take a look at dear old Jessica, she's in her late thirties and already sprouting some grays. I however still look like I'm 26 (I'm actually 34). Despite how much I want _that_ fact to change. It's hard to believe that we used to be close to the same age.

Bella likes to make fun of my aging. Since she will stay 18 forever, I look ridiculously old compared to her. Sometimes, I can't believe there was ever a time when she was physically older than me. That makes me feel better. That at least I look old in _someone's_ eyes.

After I had changed, I sped off, darting trees in the woods until I found the spot where I always chatted with Bella.

She was already there, boldly sitting on a fairly high branch of a tree. "Hey," She called down to me. She swung her legs off her ledge, hung loosely off the branch by her wrists, then gently and gracefully plopped herself down to the ground. She really had changed a lot since transforming.

I shook my head to greet her. I was prepared to give her a great big slobbery kiss in my wolf body before I changed back to myself. However, by the way that she just sank down to the bottom of the trunk, balled her legs up and rested her chin on her kneecaps, I knew she was too depressed to actually appreciate a giant wolf's tongue completely slime the side of her face. So instead, I formed myself back into my human body and sat down next to her at the base of the tree.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked, sympathetically rubbing her back with my hand. "Big bad Edward got you down again?" I hoped to lighten the mood, make her hurt less. Anything to make my Bella happy.

"No, it's the new recruits. They aren't as committed as we'd like them to be. They keep trying to cheat…" Bella turned her head away. I'm sure that she felt guilty about these particular vampires. She always makes herself out to be the one at fault even when she clearly wasn't, although it's impossible to make her see that. "Edward was right about not telling them about his power. It helps us keep an eye out for the ones that are trying to mess up everything we've worked for. We can just have a good look into their mind and see if they are trying to break away from us or not."

Bella was right, she had worked extremely hard to, not only get the Cullen's on board with her project, but also to find enough willing vampires to commit to their way of life. They didn't need some rookie newborns screwing up their effort.

Bella founded VeganVamps a few years after she changed. What they do is they search out helpless vampires, and convince them that they could live quite peacefully and openly with the rest of the world if they promised that they wouldn't feed on humans. It was the only way to still coexist with humans. I was surprised how many vampires they actually got to go along with their giant secret organization. I'm fairly sure that there are over thirty members now.

"So, do you know what you're going to do about them?" I asked her. This was the tricky part. If a vampire decided to leave, they could never really be freed. The VeganVamps had to keep their existence a secret because a coven of that size would attract attention from the Volturi, obviously, and there would be a serious break out of vampire brawls.

"I don't really know. Alice says they're still in our futures, yet they're changing their dieting habits back to… people." She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep for a moment. During that moment her tense features relaxed and calmed her down completely. Her eyes darted open and I realized how closely I was watching her, because I jumped slightly at her sudden movement.

She turned up a corner of her mouth into a small half smile, "So, what's up in the fabulous life of Jacob?"

I rested my head on my propped elbow. "I am sad to report that Jacob's life is a dull as a ever."

Actually, I was so caught up in automatically answering her question that I realized that I had completely forgotten a major event that had happened, which involved her more than anyone.

Just as I was about to start talking about Andy and how he was on a search to find out more about his "dead" sister, I changed my mind. This really wasn't something that I could tell her without making her get upset.

I may love her like a sister, as I keep telling myself, but this kid was truly her flesh and blood. He was out to find out why it is that she died and more about her life because he never got a chance to meet her. That wasn't something that I could really bring up. Plus, this kid seemed to have a poor home life with Renee. I really didn't want to bring back up any more worries for Bella about how her mother is doing. That was the hardest thing for Bella to do before she transformed into a vampire, give up her mother forever.

I was lucky that I got my answer out before I really thought about it. It was easier to lie when, a few minutes before, that lie really didn't exist, in my head anyway. Now it just sat out there in front of me, willing me to play out the whole situation aloof.

My original answer satisfied her and she moved on, "How's Charlie?" she asked focusing her light topaz eyes on my own.

I twiddled my fingers anxiously against my knee, hopefully Bella didn't notice. "Charlie is… a bit better than before," It was true, although Charlie was basically catatonic most days, the last time Bella had visited, Charlie had been put into a hospital and undergone several medical tests to evaluate his damaged condition. That just about killed Bella, if she really could be killed by something so human.

I tried to spin his story so she wouldn't worry, "Yesterday I took him to the garage and he really seemed to have fun, especially in this really cool old Junker I just fixed up." I tried to smile as if it actually was fun that I was describing.

She smiled down into her knees again. But all to quickly her smile faded. I knew she didn't entirely believe my story.

I needed to change the topic. I couldn't bear to see Bella down so much like she was. "How is everything with you besides your obvious worrying and training difficulties?"

"You would be surprised how much worrying and training occupy my thoughts," she looked up at the tree again. Probably debating whether or not to climb again. "Emmett and Rosalie have been in and out of the house all year, they just can't seem to sit still lately. I think its just too many vampires all in one spot for any of them to really be comfortable…Edward is, well Edward," she hated mentioning him in front of me, even after I told her a numerous amount of times that it doesn't bother me anymore…not too much anyway, "Alice flew out to Paris last month for some big fashion show and bought a truckload of new clothes. That was an interesting fight between her and Jasper, I had to side with Jasper on that one, their entire room was completely flooded with clothing and shoe racks that he couldn't even get in and out without knocking down everything." She began to laugh quietly.

I laughed with her a bit. Although I really didn't like any of the other Cullens, nor had I spent that much time with any of them, I was so used to regular reports of their well being that I felt like I did.

We sat in silence for a long time, just relaxing, not putting up any pretenses, we didn't have to. It was so comfortable. Bella looked back up at the tree branches, "Its getting dark," She informed me. It wasn't supposed to be a cue to leave, but it turned out to be one for me. I had promised Andy that I would take him to see Bella's gravesite.

"I have to go," I explained, she looked at me questioningly. Whenever she came around we usually would spend the whole night chatting. "I have to be somewhere. I know it's vague, but it's important." I really hoped she wouldn't press the matter.

Although she still looked dubious, she stood up when I did and gave me a big hug. "I'll see you around Jake," she mumbled into my shoulder.

Without looking at Bella again, I took a step backwards, transformed back into a wolf, and dashed off into the darkness.

I was quite distracted as I was running. I can't believe I just left her like that, sitting alone in the dark. I really didn't help her with her problems like I should have, like a good friend would have. I could feel my emotions bubbling over and I knew that no good would come from a deranged werewolf scouring around such a wooded area as this one. I abruptly stopped running, which happened to be in a little clearing. Only I realized that I knew where I was, it was the spot where Bella had 'died' where the fire had blazed through only a small portion of the great woods. I had to say, those Cullens did an excellent job at containing such a fiery mess.

I was somewhat close to home now, and I couldn't very well change back into a human in Charlie's driveway, so this spot seemed as good as any to change.

Once I was back in my human form, a small and nearly silent gasp leaked out from somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw someone I was _definetly_ not expecting.

A wide-eyed Andy was staring at me as if he had just seen a monster, which I guess he had.

I wondered if he was going to say something, which he didn't. What was I going to do now? I only met this kid this morning and I was already sharing with him my deepest secret. There was nothing I could do to stop him from spreading my secrets around. I really didn't know Andy well enough to know if he would or not. The helplessness was so frustrating!

I sighed. "You really ARE Bella's brother. Only someone related to _Bella_ could get into as much trouble as she did." After he didn't say anything I went ahead and assumed (although I really shouldn't assume anything with this kid anymore) that he was lost. "Come on, home's this way." I began to walk back into the woods towards home. Andy followed along closely behind. Maybe, I was dearly hoping, Andy had picked up the fantastic '_I'm not afraid of you even though you're a gigantic scary monster from hell and I won't I spread your secret all across the world'_ gene from his sister.

**This chapter was originally a lot longer and included the scene after this where Andy gets the real truth out of Jacob, but it just seemed too long and so I decided to break it up into two parts! Oh and in case you all were wondering, I am a strict Bella and Edward person. I just love Jacob a lot even if he does love Bella, maybe more than he should still, I promise that them together is NOT A POSSIBILITY in this story. Thank you. I hope you all like it, I'm beginning to get to the main plot points of the story and I'm really enjoying writing it! Review please! Each one makes my day that much brighter and I honestly wont start the next chapter until I have at least one. If you do review, I'll play nice and update sometime later today or tonight. That is all! S**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**(for those of you who disliked the name VeganVamps, you should be lucky, I came up with some stinkers before settling with that one. Lol) Hope you like it, its one of my favorites so far.**

Chapter 5 part 2

Andy PoV

Jacob and I had been walking for about 5 minutes in complete silence. I was still trying to get my voice back, but his silence surprised me. I would think that, because of whatever it was that he just did, he might try and defend himself just a little bit. In fact I was a bit angry that he wasn't explaining anything to me. I stopped walking.

For a brief second Jacob continued on his path, then he turned around and darted his eyes both ways confused.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I just shook my head, there would be no prize in yelling. Don't anger the beast Andy! "Do I really have to ask?" I questioned calmly.

Jacob motioned that we should continue walking, I did. However, when Jacob didn't say anything more, let alone explain anything, I began to automatically become agitated, "Well?" I asked demandingly.

Jacob just smiled at me, "_Well _surprise! I'm a werewolf." He turned his head back in front of him, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned, probably trying to not laugh.

"How is that possible?" I asked him harshly. It was becoming harder and harder to keep my cool under this kind of circumstance.

"It's a long story," Jacob murmured quietly.

I stopped walking again. "Go ahead." I demanded a bit sharper.

Jacob stopped as well. He faced me, all laughter gone from his face. "If I tell you, you have to _swear_ to never reveal this to anyone."

"I won't tell." My curiosity was far too eager to learn more about the strange creature in front of me.

Jacob looked skeptical. "You are also going to have to understand, there are parts of this story that can't be explained. I don't have all the answers."

I nodded slightly. Jacob continued walking, as it turned out we were back at Charlie's house already. I had wandered around in circles for hours not even realizing that the house was no more than a mile or two from where I was lost. I felt incredibly foolish.

Instead of turning and going inside the house like I had expected, Jacob got into his truck. I followed and got in on the other side. Soon enough we were driving toward some town called La Push.

"What's in La Push?" I asked Jacob while we were on the road.

"I'll show you when we get there." Jacob said patronizingly. I felt like a small child being told to be quiet subtly by his parents at church or something. I was silent for the rest of the trip.

It was completely dark outside now. I couldn't even see the never-ending trees passing by as we drove. That didn't stop me from distractedly gazing out the window. I was afraid that if I asked another question I would just be shot down again, so I decided to stay quiet.

After about 20 minutes of driving, we pulled up to a small old house. From a distance it looked wooden, like a log cabin. However, once we were out of the car and walking towards the house, I noticed that it was not actually wooden, just colored to look so. The finishing was peeling off too, giving the exterior a more textured look.

The house looked abandoned, but it was hard to be sure, most of the houses on the street looked in about the same condition. They couldn't all be abandoned, could they?

Jacob walked right up to the front door, and with quite a bit of force, broke the door open. I felt slightly odd about breaking into someone's home, but there was no way in hell I was going to turn back now. There were so many secrets that I knew he was hiding from me. If he came to his senses tomorrow, and decided that I wasn't able to keep his secret, and just slaughtered me in his scary monster getup, then I was going to go out knowing all that I could know. Who knew coming up to Washington, in search of answers for my missing sister would turn into an investigation of a certain werewolf?

The electricity didn't work in the house. Jacob blindly knew where some candles were and swiftly lit a few. He handed one to me to carry, and beckoned me to follow him into a small room adorned with a broken TV and two extremely ratty old rocking chairs.

Jacob sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. I mimicked him and placed the candle to the right of us. Under this low level of lighting that same fear that I had had seeing the giant monster in the forest had rushed back. How easy would it be for him to just kill me and have no one notice? Frankly, who would really care? My friends are all way to superficial to actually have feelings about anything, my parents are either too busy or distracted to even notice anything about me. It was strange, I would have thought there was more to that list. Maybe I really was as much of a loser as I thought I was.

Jacob cleared his throat to get my attention. Instantly I was focused. "I'm going to tell you the whole story of our existence, trying to not spare any details, try to keep up."

I nodded, my voice lost again.

Jacob drew in a deep breath and began. "For starters, I want you to know that I've been this way since I was a teenager. I did not choose the life I was given. That doesn't mean that I don't appreciate everything that I do have, it's just not something that I purposefully chose. During your teenage years, when you're under emotional stress, I began experiencing changes that were different from normal kids my age…" Jake spoke as if in a trance, only breaking that abstraction to answer my few questions. His clarity was excellent, there was no need for excessive questioning. Even if I did have a question that materialized into my head, he would always answer it the next time he spoke. I was so completely captivated that I didn't even realize the hours flying by.

By two thirty in the morning I had gathered this much information about Jacob and Werewolves:

Jacob had been a werewolf since he was a teenager. He had several others in his pack of werewolves that had also been turned into werewolves as teenagers as well. They were all descendents of Native American Werewolf Warriors. Werewolves could transform between humans and their wolf bodies at the will of their emotions. They could also all communicate through thoughts when in their wolf state. In the first year after Jacob had turned into a werewolf, the pack of werewolves had to align with a coven of vampires (vampires!?) that also lived on their territory. They were sworn to protect the reservation of La Push at all costs, so they forbid the vampires to come anywhere near them. After a year or so, the vampires all moved out for some unknown reason. Thus began the reign of the peaceful werewolves. There was barely any danger around so they became a bit sloppy about practicing their werewolf protection skills. About 15 years ago, there was a terrible tragedy. A group of extremely powerful and dangerous vampires, who were looking for the vampires that used to live here, came to our area. The pack knew that they would not believe that the vampires had left and would upturn every human settlement on the Olympic peninsula until they found them. Many lives were going to be lost. They were all sworn to defend our territory. The pack believed that it would be an easy fight and that the vampires were no match for their own exceptional powers. They were wrong, and they paid for it with their lives. I asked Jacob why he wasn't killed along with the rest of his pack. He told me that he was having some resentment issues and was rebelling against his friends, hiding out somewhere in Canada. He heard them fighting and losing their struggle through their thoughts. He had tried to return to save whomever he could, but he was too late. He said he has never forgiven himself for leaving like that. So now he lived here alone. Most of the town was destroyed after the struggle, his dad was one of the civilians who had lost his life while these powerful vampires, called the Volturi, excavated the town. The house we were in now had belonged to him. Jacob had decided that there was nothing left for him here and was about to leave when he ran into Charlie. This Charlie was very different man from the one I had met earlier today. He was a lively man despite his painful recovery from the loss of his daughter. Of anyone he had met who had ever asked him if he was ok, the only person who he felt like telling the truth to, that he wasn't ok, was Charlie. They were so similar. Their lives continued even after the meaning for which they lived for had ended; Charlie with the loss of Bella, and Jacob with the loss of his father and dear friends. The rest of the story I basically knew or could guess from the obviousness that Jacob still lived with Charlie.

The whole story was very overwhelming. I had to remind myself, several times actually, that this was a true to life story and not some made up fairytale that someone was telling me to give me the spooks. Although the detail in which Jacob presented the story was completely flawless, the whole course of events seemed to have a major element missing, something that Jacob wasn't telling me.

I was lounging casually on the floor, quite tired from my extremely taxing day of adventure. It was hard to believe that I had only arrived in Forks that morning. There was absolutely no way in hell I could sleep now though. Another question appeared in my head, "So what were you doing today when I found you?" I asked with a yawn.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his crossed legs position. It was the first time all night that he had moved from his rigid position. He was silent for a long moment before he spoke again, "You see Andy, there is this other thing that I have been meaning to tell you about. I'm not really sure how you're going to react to this," he paused silently asking for my permission to expose more of the aching truth that he had bottled up inside him. "I'm not even technically allowed to tell you this since I made a promise never to tell anyone." He looked up at the ceiling shaking his head up and down, trying to resolve his internal debate on the subject of my imminent knowledge of something that I wasn't even supposed to know. He turned and looked at me again, "You are not just anybody though. I don't think the promise really applies to you." He spoke more to himself than me, I patiently waited for the answer to my question.

He seemed to have decided to tell me because he began to speak directly to me once again, "Today I was out visiting an old friend," he paused again, probably silently hoping that I would accept something so simple for an answer while I tolerantly waited for more. He continued, "An old vampire friend of mine. You actually sort of know her." He chucked uncomfortably for a moment. I'm pretty sure that any color that my face had completely disappeared, I knew exactly what he meant. I wanted him to say it though. Maybe if he didn't say it, it wouldn't be real in my mind. He must have noticed how my expression had changed, knowing that I had understood the connotation behind previous statement. "Yes Bella didn't actually die. She was transformed… into a vampire." He clarified.

My entire world had turned upside down. My sister, the one I had been so desperately trying understand how and why she had died, was actually still alive. In a technical manner of course, she was dead. As Jacob had told me, a vampire's heart stops beating and they lose most of their human qualities.

Technicalities didn't matter to me anymore, my sister was still out in the world, alive to me and to Jacob. Suddenly parts of Jacob's story began making sense; why the coven, just up and left one day, why the Volturi were searching through the humans to find a vampire. Even things that weren't a part of Jacob's story began making sense, for instance the fire. Of course it was a set up. The vampires contained it so that the entire forest wouldn't be torched just for their play, it was all a humungous act by everyone who was involved. How is it possible that no one knew that she had turned into a vampire? Why did she even want to be turned into a vampire? Where was she now?

One question was just so magnificent that I had to speak it out loud, "Can I meet her?" I choked out pleading Jacob.

Jacob stood up and grabbed a few candles and began to blow them out one by one. He picked up the last one and used it to guide his path back to the dark front hallway. I was way too stunned to help him in any way. He assisted me in standing up and helped me make my way to the front door, a giant squeak breaking the silence.

He smirked at me, his smile extending from ear to ear. "You know, it has been _way_ to long since I made a house call to the Cullen's…"

**There you have it! Chapter 5 conclusion! I really like this chapter. I hope that I got most of the details right about the Werewolf history. I was way too immersed in what I was writing to really pay attention to the little details. I hope this chapter answers all of your more pressing questions. If you still have questions, post them in a review and I'll be sure to answer them in future chapters! Please review it honestly motivates me to write a lot quicker than I was planning. Should have a new chapter by tomorrow at the latest. If you review… you never know, I might just want to update that much quicker. Enjoy 3S **


	8. Chapter 6

Sort of a half chapter again but I like it

Sort of a half chapter again but I like it. Multiple PoV's this time WATCH OUT! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Andy PoV

I woke to the sound of some awfully loud, and extremely colorful swear words thrown about angrily at the faulty engine of Jacob's truck.

I jolted myself up from my slouching position against the passenger side door. Jake was outside the truck poking at some mechanical ligament to his engine. Apparently it was not going incredibly well. Jacob slammed down the hood and walked around to my side of the truck, mumbling something about some component of the older engine that he stupidly forgot to replace before their impromptu trip, a scowl distorted his face.

"Oh good your awake," he said sarcastically, irritation boiling over in his tone. He gathered some miscellany from the floor of his truck, "Just in time to start walking." He smiled, annoyed, and rolled his eyes. I also grabbed my bag of necessities. Hopefully I would eventually stay put in one spot long enough to unpack my things. Although maybe the bed of a soon to be abandoned truck wasn't the best place to move into anyway.

The cars on the road next to us flew by at rapid speeds. Didn't they have speed limits in this town. That was where we were, a town… somewhere, "Um Jacob? Where are we?"

Jacob was staring at another pedestrian who was chatting away at lightning speed on his cell phone. As he got closer I could see a bag of milk and fresh vegetables in his non cell phone holding hand. Once the man passed he refocused his attention on my question.

"Somewhere near Ottawa I think, I can't remember the name of the town. Bella told me how to get here once, you know in case of an emergency." Jacob was getting distracted once again, this time by a giant bird who was trying franticly to sit on top of a green farmers market tent that just wasn't built well enough to hold his weight. This town seemed to be quite strange even before the werewolf showed up.

Jacobs words sunk in, "Wait, we drove completely across the country?? In _one_ night??" Astonishment concealed my real emotion of doubt that was harbored under my skin.

Jacob just shrugged, "Driving is pretty easy when your preprogrammed for speed and accuracy, plus it helps that I didn't have any distractions the whole night and into the day. Who knew you were so tired last night? I'm not sure that we went 50 miles before you were out like a light. If I had known I would have made you go to bed earlier last night. You've slept all day."

Sure enough as I searched for the sun, it was on the wrong side for the morning. I had overlooked that detail while I was still trying to get my bearings straight.

"To be fair it was a very long day yesterday," I defended, "we wouldn't even be here either, if you hadn't finished telling me everything." Jacob turned his head away too quickly with those words, "You did tell me everything right?" I asked suspiciously.

Jacob held up his hands as a signal to me to let him explain himself before I started jumping to conclusions. He was already too late. "I may have skipped over one tiny detail."

I scoffed silently at him, how could he not trust me after all that he had already shared with me? "Go on, I'm listening." I had time, who knew how far a walk this was to wherever we were going. I was starting to miss my comfortable seat in Jake's truck.

"I have a bit of history with your sister. More than just best friends for me, although not for her. She had her heart set on someone else." Jacobs voice was a much more serious than usual. It was intense but reminded me of something.

"When I read her obituary back in Jacksonville, it said she was engaged. Is that true? Is that the someone else you're talking about? What happened to him?" My curious questions were sprouting to life again, uncontrolled and hasty.

"Yes, yes" he rattled off the answers to my first two questions, but took some time answering the third, "They faked his suicide. Apparently after he lost his beloved Bella, dear old Edward Cullen couldn't stand to live any longer. It completely tore his family apart so they had to move," Jacob looked behind him, staring at the town sign facing the road in the opposite direction, "to Kemptville, Ontario I guess, where the sun don't shine and the people buy their milk in bags."

I stared down at the sidewalk, lost in my thoughts. It suddenly occurred to me that I was going to meet my sister, _meet_ her, in just a few minutes, or whenever we were going to get there. I knew we were somewhere in the vicinity of where my sister currently _lived_. I still was having trouble with that concept, even a day later. I was getting nervous, I had no idea that we were that close. I had _no idea_ what to say to her or even have time to process how she might react. The nerves were very overwhelming, I had to change the subject.

"Jake, don't you think it's a bad sign that your truck broke down not more than a few miles from our destination?" I really didn't believe in signs or omens or crap like that, but I hoped it would set Jake off on some mechanical rant that would at least distract me for the immediate future.

Jacob turned around slyly, "Well Andy, don't _you_ think it is a sign that I have had absolutely no idea where I have been walking since we left the truck, and we just miraculously ended up in the right place?"

For a moment I stood still and confused before Jacob moved aside revealing a mailbox with the name CULLENS written in bold lettering on its side. He flicked the nameplate for emphasis and began walking up the long gravel driveway toward my sister's new family.

Alice PoV

12 hours before...

After I had gotten myself ready for the day, putting on a fabulous outfit, doing my makeup just right, and finding the absolute perfect shoes, I always like to take a few minutes to see my outlook for the day, sort of like a daily horoscope only a heck of a lot more accurate. I closed my eyes and began to unwrap the future.

I saw the day as it was supposed to be, no surprises It was going to be as normal as any other day. Edward and I were going to sit and stare at each other for a good hour or so. However, once I had looked past the sitting and staring part of my vision, something unexpected happened. It was odd, usually if something important was about to happen, I would have had a vision days ago. Why was I having it now? I don't know why yet but if I kept looking, the face may become clearer.

It was just a face of a normal human boy. There was something strange about the face though, like I knew it from somewhere. That was ridiculous, I never even talked to any human boys.

As I looked further I saw this boy in our house, whoever he was, he gave me an eerie feeling. I wondered if I had known him in my human life. I just couldn't place him anywhere!

I decided that I would let it go for now and maybe if more detail came I would be ready and able to see it. I waltzed down to the lounge in our house and perched myself on one of the gray leather sofas. I closed my eyes and waited… and waited… for more visions to come about this strange boy.

Edward's PoV

Something was happening to Alice. She was sitting on a sofa, her eyes closed and her body rigid. She had been like that since early this morning, and it was almost seven-o-clock in the evening.

I was fairly bored, it was a slow day. Alice, I could tell, was not having any visions but desperately trying to. She kept twitching and rubbing her temples with two of her fingers.

Every once and a while one of her eyes would flutter open and she would groan at my presence. _Go away Edward, I'm trying to concentrate_, she would think.

"If you would just tell me what is so important that you had to sit here all day to figure out a single vision, I'll leave you to your…" suddenly her eyes shot open and she drew in a gigantic gasp.

I nosily tried to probe her mind for more clues but I had missed whatever it is she had figured out in her own head, due to my interrupted speech dominating over that part brain at that particular moment. Why did I always miss the best visions due to my bad timing? All I got from her head now was, _99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. _She actually got all the way to 84 bottles of beer before I gave up on trying to realize what she was trying to hide from me.

I got up to leave and return to my room. Maybe I could find an old CD that I had not listened to in years, that may cheer me up.

I was about halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I raced over to the front door in half a second. However, I tried to figure out who it was outside the door before I opened it by taking a peek into their minds.

One mind, I immediately recognized, however I was not pleased to hear.

The other mind was unfamiliar, his thoughts were different from anyone else's that I had ever met. They weren't scattered and illogical. They were focused and all seemed to point to one particular thought that was forcing itself into my head, almost deliberately. _Please let her like me_.

Alright it's turning point time. -I- know where –I- am planning to go with this story but just to rock the boat a bit… I want to know where YOU want this story to go. Just so that if I need to change my original storyline so that you'll still LIKE the way this story goes, I can. If you come up with something useful, even if its just something fluffy or fun that you want Andy or Jacob or Bella or Edward or someone to do. Lemme know and I'll credit you for the ideas.

**Please review! I can't stress this enough!**

**I have a suckish summer job and the only thing that keeps me from tearing my hair out while I sit around a water plant all day is that I can check and see who comments on my story! Long Authors note for a Short Chapter!**

**I'll update tomorrow night sometime I promise! S **


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT**

**AN: I forgot to mention last chapter that there was a small clue about a special power that Andy has. (scoff if you want to, but it's a fan fiction! Andy HAS to have something special about him) two of you special reviewers hinted on the topic of powers which I thought was amazing! Because you GOT IT without even being prompted. **

Chapter 7

Alice PoV

I was way too stupid for my own good. Of course, as the vision developed more in my head throughout the day I could see this boy much more clearly. He was an exact replica of Bella, only very slightly more butch and with shorter hair.

I decided it was in my best interest to not tell Edward who was coming. I wasn't going to ruin my fun. I had this strange image of what Edward's face would look like. The expressions on his face began at confusion, then altered to form shock, then fake polite happiness. Usually he wore this mask to hide awkwardness. I _lived_ for moments like those. I was just lucky enough that he missed my habitual and unconsciously placed thoughts on the subject at exactly the right time. Lucky, lucky, psychic me.

After several minutes of listening to my thoughts singing the first most annoying song that could pop its way into my head, my brother had become frustrated. His aim for some proper insight was unachieved so he left the room. Only half a minute later did I hear the doorbell ring. I wondered who it could be, I had not seen the boy arriving now in the vision, technically I couldn't see anything about the ringer at all, but I have been known to be wrong before I suppose.

I hung back from the front of the house to let Edward answer the door. It was the first time in a long time that I didn't know who was behind that door. How do people DO that every day? Just the thought made me shudder.

Edward had the edge over me at that point. The thoughts of the people outside were well submerged into his brain by now. His grimace told me it wasn't someone he wasn't happy about seeing. Then he opened the door partially and I knew exactly why.

Stupid werewolves, and their ability to block my visions.

Edward's PoV

The two people behind the door could not have been more opposite.

Jacob was and long and tall as ever. He seemed much older than I would have expected, since he was should have stopped aging in his early twenties, but yet he looked much closer to his actual age (which was probably in the mid thirties) wrinkles already forming around the corners of his eyes. His dark skin and long near black hair remained from his teenage years, as did his facial expressions. Right now he had a sly, fake innocent grin on his face.

Jacob's human companion had much different features. He was very short, despite the older, defined features on his face. His gigantic and bulky friend only accentuated his stoutness. His dark hair and pale skin tone pushed the very extremities of natural coloring itself. Although who am to judge anything as being natural? After a second or two of studying this boy, I took a step back and saw his entire presence, and it hit me.

He was Bella, only as a boy. I really didn't get Jacob's sense of humor.

"Jacob," I greeted politely. I shook my head back and forth slightly, who cared about politeness? "What are you doing here?" My tone icier than usual.

I felt someone push up the arm that I had resting on the doorframe to sneak underneath it and view our guests. Someone, yeah right. Alice. This is what she must have seen earlier and hid from me, only to confuse me now. She mockingly punched me in the side, "That's no way to greet an old friend, even if he is a mind blocking dog who I thought we had left back in Washington."

Or not. I felt so stupid for forgetting, however long it had been since we'd actually spoken to a werewolf.

Jacob just smiled, "Ouch Al, I thought that since we parted ways, you'd chosen to forgive me for that little snag in your gift."

"Your not the only one lately who's been… how did you put it? 'snagging my gift,'" she rolled her eyes annoyed and backed into the house.

I'd had about enough of the playful greetings from this kid. Yes, he was still a kid in my head. "Why are you here Jacob?" I repeated.

Jacob reached down and grabbed the kid next to him by the shoulders, "_We_ just came here to have a little chat with the 'Mrs.'. Right Andy?" The kid named Andy just looked pleadingly up at me. I swung the door open all the way and let them in.

Alice was already seated on a lounge chair in the sitting room. She crossed her arms when she saw them, "_Great_, you let them in!," she screamed sarcastically, "now we'll never get the smell of _dog_ out!"

Jacob and Andy just sat down on the couch side by side. I remained standing. I liked being taller than Jacob, even if it was a masochistic human defense mechanism. I fired away the questions, "Why are you here? Why are you involving a human in your secrets? _Our_ secrets? How did you even find us?" I directed most of these questions at Jacob, his mind was easier to understand. Andy had a strange mind, I hadn't been able to read anything from inside his head since he arrived. I had one final question, I squinted my eyes at the physically younger of the two boys in front of me, "Who are you?"

Jacob's thoughts were random and lost, _Andy…. Brother…His secrets too…Bella._ I was afraid that would happen. Too many thoughts, for one conscious stream. I should have taken the questions a bit slower.

Unexpectedly, I heard another inner voice coming from Andy, _Can't we just skip all these pleasantries and questionnaires? I just want to meet Bella! Please take me to my sister!_

I wasn't sure enough about this boy's knowledge of our kind, or I would have blatantly asked him about his claim. Sister? How was _that_ possible?

Suddenly a light kind voice from across the room awoke me from my own thoughts, "Look, calm down, Bella isn't here right now. She out on a mission trying to round up more of our kind to join our little group okay?" Her answer was directed at the teenage boy who was furiously blushing at the attention.

"What did you just say?" Jacob and I both asked Alice at the same time.

She looked even more confused than I had at the door. "I was just trying to explain to him, that there is no rush in meeting Bella yet, she's not even here." _Oh My!_ Alice's thoughts caught up with Andy's, "Did you say _sister_?"

Jacob and Andy were still incredibly confused. However, I was certain they were confused about something completely different than Alice and I were.

"Alice, he didn't say anything," not out loud anyway.

Alice's thoughts matched my own incredibly confused ones. _I never thought anything would surprise me like this, I can read Bella's _**Brother's**_ Mind! Everything about that is impossible!_

Andy's PoV

The two people in the house were obviously not human. The way that they talked and the way that they moved, they were super humans.

The were NOT vampires, vampires had pointy teeth and high collars. Vampires had blood oozing out from their mouth. Vampires slept all day and went out all night. Vampires were something to be feared.

The boy vampire began questioning Jacob and I about why we were there. He didn't look much older than me but he held so much authority and power in his voice, I couldn't help but respect him. I didn't know what to do. It was a bit ridiculous, this whole charade. Why couldn't I just see Bella? I let out a gigantic sigh and then the girl vampire looked at me.

"Look, calm down, Bella isn't here right now. She out on a mission trying to round up more of our kind to join our little group okay?" Had I said that out loud? Everyone looked from the girl vampire, to me. I felt my face heat up. I was not used to being stared at by so many mystical creatures all at once.

"What did you just say?" Jacob and the boy vampire said at the same time, now looking at the girl vampire again.

"I was just trying to explain to him, that there is no rush in meeting Bella yet, she's not even here." Something I said dawned on her,

"Did you say _sister_?" This was not going very well.

"Alice, he didn't say anything," The boy vampire's voice was more sympathetic than alarmed.

I began to feel like I should actually say something so they knew I really had a voice. It was hard, to talk in front of people that you knew were monsters. "Would it help if I introduced myself?" I asked. Both vampires nodded and Jacob just stared at me, bewildered.

I began telling my story. I told them a little about myself, about my parents and where I grew up. It had them relaxing a bit when they realized _how_ it was possible for me to be her brother. I began to go into depth about how I found out about Bella's existence. I then told them about how I traveled to Forks and met Jacob, who told me all about being a werewolf and about vampires and about Bella _being_ a vampire. I told how we drove across the country so that I could meet her. "… and so after the truck broke down, we walked for just a few miles really until we found your house. Now we're here." I concluded.

My story hung around in the room for a bit before floating back down to reality. The boy vampire spoke after a few moments, "that doesn't explain much about why Alice can hear your thoughts though."

My self conscious meter was going off again. "My thoughts?" I mumbled.

The boy vampire got up out of his chair, "yes, I have a unique gift as a vampire, I can read the minds of everyone around me. Well everyone around me except your sister." At the mention of Bella, the boy vampire smiled a bit. I suddenly knew his name.

"You're Edward aren't you?" I asked, a bit uncertain. What would he say if he wasn't?

Luckily the boy vampire, Edward, smiled, "How did you know? Are you psychic too?" the girl vampire, I think her name was mentioned earlier as Alice, ran into the room her expression anxious.

"Who's psychic?" she darted her eyes around the room a bit, pausing a moment on me, but quickly settling back to Edward's. She jerked her head, ever so slightly, in my direction.

Edward just laughed. I couldn't help laughing either, it _was_ kind of funny. "No one else is psychic besides you Alice." Edward explained.

"Excuse me," I heard Jacob say beside me, I had completely forgotten he was there for just a moment, "Can we skip the Vampire 101 and come back to it later after if am allowed to understand something first?" Jacob's voice was cold and distant. It was the first time that I'd ever seen him truly angry with something besides his truck.

Edward just looked at Jacob for a moment. I couldn't tell if it was because he was being so rude, or if he was just thinking of what to say for his answer. Most likely it was both. "I think that Andy is different than most other people as far as the way their minds work. He is not like Bella, in that I cannot read his mind. I can, but only when he lets me. Like if he's shouting something or telling me something to do. With most other people, like you for example Jacob, it is much harder to single out one thought amongst all of the different things that are passing through your mind at once. But I'm thinking this has more to do with telepathy… with a vampire twist. This is only a theory, but I think that _I'm_ not the one reading his mind, _he's_ the one telling me his thoughts. That's why Alice could hear him also. He was telling _her_ too." His answer seemed wrong to me somehow. I was not special, I didn't have a telepathic mind. Wouldn't that be something that I would have figured out earlier in life? Then again, this was my first official encounter with vampires. Maybe, this was meant to happen for me. Maybe I was destined to be some essential part of the vampire world. _Maybe_, I believed in fate more than I thought.

Jacob seemed to think this answer was satisfactory, so he made a grunting sound and slouched back down onto the couch. I wondered why Jacob had such a dislike for Edward and vampires, more than the obvious reason. He especially didn't like me getting along with Edward very much. I wondered why that was too.

Then it hit me like a bus, he _had_ told me why. Suddenly an earlier conversation was appearing in my head again. _"I have a bit of history with your sister. More than just best friends for me, although not for her. She had her heart set on someone else."_ Jacob had told me while we were walking to the Cullen's house_._ I had been so blind sighted that there was a person, a reason, for my sister's transformation that I had overlooked the heartbreak in his words. How could I have been so selfish.

I instantly felt uncomfortable sitting so closely to Jacob. Not the Jacob I had come to know over the past two days. This Jacob was full of sorrow. Angry at the vampire in front of us for taking away his meaning for life, and leaving it in rubble.

**ITS decision time again. I want YOU all to tell me if you want the next chapter to be from ****Bella's**** perspective or ****Jake's****! I really want to write both of them now but I cant figure out which one will work better so I'll just let YOU decide. Review please! Until I have a definite answer which person I'm writing from, I wont even start the chapter. Sorry to be threatening. IT works though. You cant blame me for trying. S**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its rights I DO NOT**

**Alright I have a LONG Authors Note to post:**

**First Of All the Bella's won out… I think the final count was 11 to 7 but I'd have to recheck to make sure. As it turns out you all are BRILLIANT and you help **

**me unravel another plot twist I didn't think of by putting on Bella's shoes. I am going to continue with Bella's point of view next chapter. I just didn't have **

**time to finish it really and post it all by tonight. So I decided to split it up. Give you all another chapter to comment on. I hope you like it. NO to answer your **

**questions now Bella doesn't meet Andy in this one… she will in the next one I swear. Or maybe… you know.. I shouldn't give it away. I added this plot twist at **

**the last minute. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

Bella's PoV

The previous day…

Jacob had been acting weirder than usual. His sudden absence from our spot left a giant hole behind him. I didn't, couldn't leave yet, I told Edward before I left that I was visiting some of our extend family in California. Jennifer Charlit was one of our first graduates of our program. It just so happened that she invited us out to visit at the exact same date I had planned to meet Jacob in Forks. I had excused myself from the weekly meeting, leaving Edward and Carlisle in charge, to go and 'visit' her.

Now that Jacob has completely screwed up my plans and my cover, I have to find some way to occupy my time. I looked off in the direction that Jacob had left in, I debated following him, just to see where he was going, but I didn't, something about his haste made me reconsider. I would rather live in ignorance. Anyone can understand that, given my past.

I climbed back up the tree. It was one of those things that I had fallen in love with after my human life. I definitely didn't have amazing reflexes and strength while I was still human. I also didn't have other powers either. Ones that sometimes I wish I didn't have.

As I straddled one rather comfortable branch, I glanced down at my fingertips. They were unusual even for a vampire. They sparkled, gleaming even in the cover of clouds. My entire skin did. Not my normal skin, my extra skin. The one that was supposed to protect me. The one that kept me sheltered.

I know what everyone thinks about my special power, I don't need Edward's power to tell me that. I know that I'm dangerous and that I am being ridiculous, I should just take it off. They think it's easy. That it wont break me. I know there has to be some easy way to take it off. I don't know if it's going to be helpful though. I'd rather just stay away. Even if it kills me to be away from the rest of my family at times.

I remember the day that I realized exactly how my power worked.

FLASHBACK

Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I could feel him next to me, responding to my nervous body language, rubbing the small of his thumb against my shoulder blade. He bent down and whispered something in my ear, "Don't worry Bella, It won't be as bad as you think, I have done this a million times and I never lost control. Even if I wanted to," he kissed the top of my head, sending shivers down my spine, "I knew it was wrong, you'll know too. I, _we,_ won't let that happen to you." He nodded as the rest of his family caught up to us quickly. Alice and Jasper approaching first, a cool hand and a wave of calm all wrapped up and sent to me from God for my first day High School.

"Bella, it really won't be bad I promise, I would tell you if something bad was going to happen, right?" her words soothed me as well. Her hand dropped mine and she skipped ahead of us.

A baby-faced girl with flaming red hair, eyes wide as an owl's, ran up to Alice, before she could enter the facility, and squealed, "OhmyGod! I love your shoes!" she was of course pointing to Alice's brand new chic pumps that I knew she had bought specifically for moments like these.

Alice grinned at the girl endearingly, "Thanks, I just threw them on," she fibbed casually, she was reeling this girl in by second.

"My name's Laura," the girl said confidently with a smile, extending her hand out jubilantly, obviously expecting a reply.

"Well, I'm Alice," Laura grabbed her hand and began pumping it up and down furiously. Alice let go of her hand and began to rub it to remove the fake pain. She turned towards the rest of us, about to introduce the rest of us, she pointed to each of us as she said our names, "These are my brothers, Emmett and Edward, and my friends Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella," the girl shook each of our hands as Alice mentioned them, my name was last spoken so she shook it last. As soon as the girl made contact with the skin on my hand she fell over. Not a graceful fall either. She had dropped all of her belongings immediately, her hands falling to her sides, and her back and head, hard on the cement in front of the school. Completely motionless.

I stood there transfixed by this girl. What had I done to her? How could this have happened? I had killed someone, and it didn't even matter if it was a complete accident. All that mattered was that there was a girl dead and it was all because of me.

My siblings didn't even hesitate a second after the girl fell. Jasper and Emmett faster than I had ever seen them, swiftly lifted the girl off the pavement and darted off towards the woods by the small New England high school.

I was immobile for a few moments, still staring at the pavement where the girl had fallen. Her backpack still remaining, as well as a little blood from the concussion that she never would awaken from.

I felt a strong cold hand squeeze my own. "Bella we have to go now," Edwards voice was isolated, separate from my own inner circle that I knew no one would be able to reach, I felt myself heat up despite my new cold skin, or new deadly poisonous skin would be a better term.

We sped off into the woods behind the rest of our family. Edward never let go of my hand. Shockingly enough when we got there everyone was alright, there was no problems with the girl. She was squirming like mad, but she was alive. I hadn't killed her. The burden lifted off me and floated no, soared, off into the skies.

I looked back at the fanatical cries and hysterical movements that the girl was experiencing in front of me. The guilt felt like lead again in the pit of my stomach. I had caused this girl pain. I buried my head in Edward's chest, not wishing to look upon her again.

After about an hour or so the girl was calming down. She had begun to sleep. Not a sleep that one could be woken from easily. Only when she was ready would she wake. We dug through her purse, found her car keys, and placed her back into her car to rest until she came around, hopefully with no memory of any of this.

For a long while, we sat around our new home not speaking a word. Carlisle and Esme were seated at one end of the table, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper were all standing behind them. Alice, Edward and I were at the opposite end. The two of them were trying to relax me. It was not working very well. I was still lost in what I had done. Confused and angry at myself.

Carlisle spoke from across the table, "The girl is fine Bella, after she fell asleep and wouldn't wake from her car, her parents took her to the hospital, we had our best doctors check her out and they decided that she was just extremely tired. There is no damage done, she just looks as if she needed a good nap." He tried and failed to calm me down. My eyes were mesmerized by the wooden pattern on the table. I couldn't bear to close my eyes, if I did I would just see that poor girl thrashing around again.

I forced myself to look at Carlisle, "what is wrong with me?" I croaked out. Edward, hearing the pain in my voice, began stroking my hair soothingly.

Carlisle's response was even tempered and experienced, "Well, it is quite possible, that since you already had such skilled defense abilities as a human, they just carried over into your vampire life. Only much more enhanced, you have such a strong defense that no human can even touch you without your," he faltered for only a second, "power, taking over. That is why Alice cannot see your future anymore, she would have told you about this if she could." Alice's mouth opened slightly but she shut it quickly. It was an eerie feeling knowing that I didn't have someone looking out for my future anymore. I was not sure if this was something I could get used to. Carlisle spoke again, "May I see your hand Bella?" he asked politely for my permission, his hand outstretched. Shaking, I handed him my left hand and he flipped it palm side up. "That's what I thought," he mumbled, he resumed his explanation, "Look at the way your hand sparkles, even away from the sunlight." He gave me back my hand and I saw, for the first time, how my hand did look different than the rest of the vampires around me. It had small silverfish flecks in it that were definetly not there when I was a human. I had just assumed that they were part of the vampire changing process. Apparently I was wrong. I looked at my other hand, up my arm. I even pulled up my pant leg and began examining my calf for more sparks. Apparently my entire skin was coated in them. Coated in poisonous venom bent on my destruction of humans, which I had vowed to never do. I knew I had to rise above this. What else was there to do? I promised myself that day that I would never harm a human or even approach a human ever again. Nothing like that would ever happen to anyone again.

END FLASHBACK

The sparkles were less defined now. I had spent a great deal of time trying to wash them off. I had thought it actually worked but I never let myself test out my theory. I mean, I could still see them on my arm, if I really want to.

It was amazing I even let Jacob come near me. He was human. Yet he was built to resist vampires so that may be what keeps him alright. I don't know. I would never know.

That's why I started VeganVamps. As an effort to keep contact with regular society without dealing with humans. I knew it was sad, but I needed companions other than my vampire family. I needed a life. I needed someone to talk to about this. I needed someone.

Someone who I was pretty sure I was never going to get a chance to tell this to because he was human.

**TWIST of the story! I hope you like it. I certainly do. Sometime in the near to distant future I'm going to be needing a really good name. One that I have no **

**idea what I am going to use yet. If you leave me a really long review (that maybe o so subtly drop hints about your name) and are super nice and or creative **

**or helpful (or even better if your all of the above!) I will consider making it YOUR name. This is a character I think your going to want to have your name **

**attached to. I hope you all realize that this character is a **_**girl**_**. By the way all the characters especially in this chapter.. (Jennifer, Laura, Charlit Charlotte) are **

**all my dearest friends who have dug deep and helped me along wit this story. Things like that earn 'name' credit in my story. Love you all and Please Review! **

**S**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE Edit to Chapter 8

**Everyone makes mistakes, I have to correct mine or else I can't live with them though. I realize now how confusing the end of that last chapter must be. I meant for it to mean something completely different than it really does. I was in a rush and really didn't look at it as objectively as I should have. So instead of just moving on from my mistakes, I decided to add on a new ending to the last part of that chapter. Just to give you a hint, Bella doesn't mean Jacob when she says 'he was human' at the end of that paragraph. Below I've restated everything from after the flashback ends with the new ending attached. **

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

The sparkles were less defined now. I had spent a great deal of time trying to wash them off. I had thought it actually worked but I never let myself test out my theory. I mean, I could still see them on my arm, if I really want to.

It was amazing I even let Jacob come near me. He was partially human, yet he was built to resist vampires so that may be what keeps him from being harmed by me. I don't know. I would never know.

That's why I started VeganVamps, as an effort to keep contact with regular society without dealing with humans. I knew it was sad, but I needed companions other than my vampire family. I needed a life. I needed someone to talk to about this. I needed someone. Someone who I was pretty sure I was never going to get a chance to tell this to because he was human. ALL human.

Andy Sparks was calling to me. Every time I heard him call, I only grew more and more irritated with this impossible 'gift' of mine. If only I could answer his pleas, help him realize he was not alone in the world. My little brother was trapped in a world I had doomed for him. And there was nothing that I could do to rid him of his terrible fortune.

**

* * *

**

**Now I hope you get it. My big 'TWIST.' By the way the name count stands at this: Ashlynn, Kristin, Maggie, Janine and Rachelle (I believe its pronounced like 'Rachel'). I really want a lot to choose from and hopefully you all will keep posting your names or PM them to me! You really don't have to review on this one because it's not a real chapter, but I hope you do all the same! I'll update tomorrow probably! I don't have to work so MAYBE even two chapters if I'm not too busy! Up to YOU all! S**


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, neither do you! unless your stephenie meyer and in that case AWESOME!**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's PoV**

_Why aren't you here? Why can't you help? Why did you have to die? _

I froze in my tracks. The all too familiar voice was haunting me again. However I hadn't heard him this loud since I last saw him in Jacksonville back when he was only a child.

**11 years ago…**

The light airy voice of a small boy made me jump from my crouching position. I was hunting with Emmett and Edward just south of the Carolinas. The bulky ten-point buck standing in the meadow ran at my movement. It was his lucky day.

_Mommy hates me!_ The boy cried delicately again as if he was whispering into my ear. I slowly turned my back to see if there was indeed a boy standing there. However all I saw were the slightly aggravated faces of my brother and husband. No boy to be seen.

I sighed audibly, _I must be imagining things,_ I thought to myself.

_Joey has his mommy kiss and hug him before he gets on the bus. Mommy doesn't even come with me to bus stop! Why do you hate me mommy? _I ran in the direction that I thought the voice was coming from. Edward and Emmett followed, thinking that I had heard some animal, probably a herd of deer or something. The echo of the voice cleared and I could no longer pinpoint the direction it was coming from. I stopped in the middle of a grove of willows. Once again the two vampires behind me looked confused as I circled around trying to glimpse that voice once again.

"Did you hear that boy?" I asked them hopefully. It was a dull hope.

Both of them shook their heads. I managed to catch one look from Emmett, his thoughts weren't that easy to guess, I knew he was telling Edward something like, _Dude, I think she's finally lost it._

Edward, ignoring Emmett as usual, walked right up behind me, turned my shoulders a bit and began to calm me down, "It was probably just a trick of the wind," he suggested, "you shouldn't worry, the only one of us that has to really worry about voices is me, and I don't think that you possess that gift love," he laughed a little and lightly kissed my forehead. "If you did you probably would have kicked Emmett's butt all the way to Miami by now." I jokingly glared over at Emmett who jerked his head away whistling, perfectly in tune, to an unfamiliar melody.

I had to laugh. Even if I thought I was going crazy, my family always knew how to cheer me up.

That's when I heard it again, _I don't know what else to do! Daddy yelled at me when I decided to call Ms. Rose Mommy instead of my own mommy. Her name's not Renee, he said, its mommy! Don't let me ever catch you saying that again! Daddy doesn't get it! I wanna call her Mommy but I don't think I can anymore!_

The voice came back, this time I did not let on that anything was the matter. I pretended to walk away after a rabbit to have a quick snack and instead, ran due south.

I knew it had to be a coincidence. There was no possible way that it was my mom the child in my head was referring to. Maybe this was just some repressed childhood memory of mine, finally breaking the surface again.

Whatever it was, I was not going to miss this opportunity. I didn't care that I had been avoiding humans for six years, I didn't care that I would be breaking my own rule in seeing my parents again, I didn't care about anything at that moment. All that mattered was that I wanted, _needed_, answers.

I was in Jacksonville in less than an hour. My mother's house was exactly where I left it. The same exact cars in the driveway. The same sea-foam green shutters, and blue hydrangeas and daisies in the front lawn. The same everything. Why did the whole place seem different? It might have been that I hadn't seen the house in seven years. Yet, at that second I saw my stepfather Phil walk out the front of the house and slide into the driver's side of his truck. Suddenly a small boy, of about six years, ran out beside him and banged on the door, until Phil got out of the truck and gave into the kid's hug.

I hid down the street behind a parked silver Volvo watching the scene. Suddenly my mother was leaning out the front door also waving goodbye to Phil. For a brief second, I felt a pang of jealousy, the kind that only a child could get from learning that his or her parents planned on having another child. I had hoped that they would move on from me and my death, but I really didn't want to feel like I was being replaced. There was a gigantic hole that was expanding inside my stomach as I watched Phil hug this little boy, while my mother watched aimlessly.

They seemed to be happy, hopefully moving on from me and my death. Yet, when Phil had vacated the driveway, leaving the small boy standing there looking broken hearted, Renee had simply turned around and went back inside without taking a second glance at the poor boy. He shrugged his shoulders and ran after her shadow. The door that Renee had just come out of seemed to be locked because the child couldn't twist it open.

_Mommy you forgot again! You always forget about me! Please stop being sad Mommy and help me!_ I heard the voice again. I knew for sure this time that I wasn't imagining it. I could honestly hear the thoughts of this poor boy. I wanted so badly to go over and get a closer look at him. Seeing what my brother had to deal with I would probably give him a gigantic hug and tell him that everything was my fault. My fault for why Renee wasn't happy, why this boy wasn't happy. I wanted to help him. Even if he didn't know I was his sister. Even if I was just some random stranger, I couldn't get near him. I was dangerous and I always would be.

After a minute or two of banging on the door, Renee popped her head back outside. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Andy! I was so busy, I completely forgot that you were out here!" my sensitive hearing could hear every lying word that my mother had just said. I watched her unaffectedly allow her sallow son to return inside. How much pain had I caused her? What had I done to her and her family in the process? I had never been more liable than I was at that moment. I was a terrible, terrible person.

I remembered the name that my mother had used. Andy. _Andy_, I vowed silently, _I promise that I will explain this to you someday and I will apologize for all the pain and suffering that I have caused you. I will eventually I promise!_ If only I was brave enough, and powerful enough that I could manage to talk to my half brother without hurting him now, if only I could stand up to those Volturi bastards, then I wouldn't have to hurt him anymore. Maybe I could call him on the phone one day…

My mind was wandering to the many cowardly ways that I could break this news to my brother. I suddenly realized how thirsty I was and I ran back to the hunting ground to find my blood bound, non-blood related family.

**Present day..**

Andy's voice was louder than it should have been. I was used to his faint distant calls from across the country. Yet it seemed louder than normal. Maybe he was closer today, or maybe he was just that much angrier at whoever it is that wasn't helping him.

I began to run back home. Wishing that I was able to cry the entire way.

As I reached the front of the house I paused for a moment. Something wasn't exactly right. It was yet another eerie feeling, as if I hadn't I already had a lifetime of those to deal with. I walked much slower than normally up the gravel driveway and sure enough, as I walked into the kitchen, there were two vampires, a werewolf and a human, all sitting around the empty kitchen chatting away, about me.

When they saw me enter the human boy took a step backwards. My eyes bulged out as I saw a teenage boy, who bared a striking resemblance to myself, staring back at me. Andy Sparks was here in my kitchen, not surprised to see me but nervous all the same. I hid my sparkled hands in my pockets of my jeans. What the hell was going on?

**-**

**-**

**So they FINALLY meet! Their reactions are next! I can't wait to write it! I'll update tomorrow! Name count: Ashlynn, Kristin, Maggie, Janine, Rachelle, Anna, Sarah (which im not using but i will put up anyway.. i really cant write a character using my own name sorry..) I like them all so far but i want more options! Review please!! I'll update faster! no joke... putting pressure on me works! 8 days and 12 chapters! See?? Happy Fourth of July everyone! S**

* * *


	13. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! **

**Chapter 10**

**Bella PoV**

I was frozen in my spot in the doorway. However, my eyes darted across the room searching for some clue as to how this all could be possible.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Bella, we have something to tell you." He whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to face his. "Does it have something to do with my brother standing in our kitchen? My _human_ Brother?" I asked, still dazed.

Four pairs of eyes enlarged in confusion. Edward's voice was calm, "You already know about Andy?"

At the mention of his name my brother slunk back down in his seat at the table, his face scarlet.

"Yes," I told him, I said it more as a question than a statement.

"How?" A familiar voice echoed in my head, although it had been some time since I had seen a face to match it with.

I stared at him heartily, "You're special Andy," I tried to smile. It was an odd feeling of responsibility and pride that I had for this boy. I didn't know I could love

someone without ever speaking to him before. I guess that must be the same for all siblings.

_Special? I am so sick of everyone telling me that there is something different about me! Why can't I just be normal like everyone else? _Embarrassment swelled over me, at

least I couldn't blush too much anymore and no one else could hear Andy's embarrassing thought either. Or so I thought until Alice and Edward turned their heads to

glare at Andy again.

Jacob, for the first time since I had arrived spoke, "What? What was is it this time?" his voice was slightly annoyed. Then he growled, " I hate being the odd man out

with this whole vampire family!" He crossed his arms and scowled out the small kitchen window.

Alice made a disapproving noise, "Andy you know she didn't mean it like that. Compared to all of us your really normal." She scolded lightly.

I looked from Alice to Edward to Andy, "You can hear him too?" I asked astonished.

Edward spoke to the whole room, "Yes, we decided that whenever Andy has a strong thought he can encode them into our own thoughts, but it only works on

vampires, and whenever he is fairly close to us."

I was about to correct him on that last statement before I realized that it would not make the situation any less awkward.

Andy cleared his throat, "I haven't really been able to control what comes out yet, and it is a hard thing to get used to, sharing your thoughts with everyone around

you. I'm sorry." His voice was much more authoritative this time when he spoke.

Andy's face became a bit more focused as he stared at me, I was a bit afraid at first but that was before I heard him. _Bella, can we take a walk somewhere?_ Because

of their clear lack of information and curious expressions, I doubted that Edward and Alice could hear him. Andy must be trying out his new selective power.

He had gotten up from his seat and walked around the table to come and meet me. I shook my head a bit and took a step back. He froze where he was. _Tell me _

_why._

"I'm dangerous, I could hurt you" I told him quietly. I held up my hands and showed him my radiating skin. "If I touch you, even for a second I could kill you." I knew

Alice and Edward were about to protest but I lifted my sparkled hand higher to silence them.

_Just don't get to close then. I don't care. I want to talk to you. _I couldn't help smiling a bit. I wonder where he got _that _quality? We both knew what we wanted and

didn't care how we got it as long as we did. Dangerous siblings we were.

I walked over to the oven and pulled out a pair of hand form fitting oven mitts to slide over my hands. Yet another prop becoming useful.

"We're going to take a walk," I told Jacob, Alice and Edward. I quickly swooped up and gave Edward a quick peck on the mouth, "I love you," I told him quietly, our

customary goodbye.

"I love you more," He told me just as quiet, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. He kissed me swiftly again. I sighed lightly, I didn't think I would ever get used to

Edward's tenderness.

"As I have done my job in transporting the kid over to you, I think that I am no longer wanted." Jacob's glower was a bit frightening. He pushed past me and Edward

at the door mumbling, "See you around, or not." Before slamming the door behind him.

I knew that wouldn't have ended well, Jacob hadn't seen Edward, by my request, in years. However, Edward didn't know that I regularly saw Jacob and would be

incredibly disturbed by his sudden disappearance.

Edward heaved a sigh, "When will that _boy_ ever learn?" he put a strong emphasis on the word boy in reference to the seemingly thirty-year-old man. I hugged him

tight and he whispered into my ear, "Be careful Bella," before he walked back into the sitting room, most likely to discuss whatever it was that just happened with

Alice.

As soon as Andy and I were out the door the awkward silence began. We had gone down the long driveway, and walked about a half mile to the bridge over the

highway before I decided to speak.

"What did you want to talk about Andy?" I asked him, prompting him. Andy stopped walking. He turned his head to me, opened his mouth to speak, and then quickly

shut it again, before turning his head back down and continuing walking. This was going to be more difficult than I had originally intended.

Well if he wasn't going to ask any questions I may as well make use of the time to get some answers to some of my own burning questions.

"How did you meet Jacob?" I asked him questioningly. Maybe if I did ask him something he might start talking again.

"In Forks, I went looking for you, and I just ran into him. He seemed to know a lot about you and your family," a smile twitched up at the corner of his mouth, "if I

only knew how much. Right?"

I smiled too but didn't say anything; I wanted him to keep talking. It was easier than I would have thought, talking to my brother. He was so simple, perfect for me

to get along with.

"It's remarkable that you're here, talking to me, listening to me. I thought that you were dead. Then when I heard that you knew about me all along I started to get

confused. Why didn't you ever come and tell me you were alive? I know that would have been difficult to explain at first, but I really, needed someone, I needed a

sister." He was definitely upset. I didn't need his outburst cries in my head to tell me that. I realized then that I was whom he was referring to in the forest of Forks.

I was who he needed but couldn't talk to. I could hear him, because he was right next to me. Not more than ten miles away. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm so sorry Andy! You're forgetting one crucial element to your story. I can't touch you, I shouldn't even be near you, I'm dangerous to all humans." I pulled out my

oven-mitted hand and exposed a bit of flesh on my wrist. The sparkles were shining again despite the cover of clouds in the Kemptville sky.

_Please explain it to me._ His thoughts told me what he couldn't say.

I sighed and tried to explain everything that happened in detail, "Back when I was human, I was special too. The powers that vampires had, they just didn't work on

me, or at least the ones that had to do with my mind. Edward couldn't read my mind. Then once I became a vampire, more powers of vampires couldn't work on me.

Because Alice couldn't see my future, I didn't know what to make of my _other_ power. My own power is supposed to be useful in finding prey. As a vampire, human

blood is what we thirst above all. My power paralyzes humans upon contact so that the process is easier and much more enjoyable."

Andy didn't even tense up at my revelation. "But you don't drink human blood," he informed me, no doubt hinted in his statement at all. I wondered who told him

that. Or maybe it's just obvious from the fact that I could carry on a conversation with a human without digging my teeth into him.

"No we don't," I clarified, just in case, "we think that we can live our lives much easier, and remain connected with our human selves, if we don't feed on humans and

rather animals on instead. I feel so strongly about this I even founded a secret organization bound on abstinence from human blood altogether. It actually is a huge

success. I really didn't believe that many vampires were just wandering around looking for an opportunity like this until, I guess, one appeared. I called it

VeganVamps, for lack of a better name. At least it's catchy." I started to go into detail about my family as well. Andy just patiently listened to every word I said. It

was such a relief to have someone to tell this to. After about an hour and a half of explaining Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, VeganVamps,

Jacob, Forks, Vampire dos and don'ts, hunting, sleeping, sunlight, eating, running, special vampire powers, and how to become a vampire, Andy spoke up and asked

a question.

"Bella," he began much more comfortably now, "Why did you become a vampire?"

I was staring off into the darkness in front of us, we were walking back towards the house now, but we had gone so far without thinking about it, we still had about

a mile to go. " I thought I already told you? You have to get bitten by another vampire, but they can't suck out all your blood, or else you'll just die instead."

"No, no I know how, I just want to know _why_ you did it." He asked.

"Oh," I understood what he meant then, "What can I say Andy? I fell in love with a vampire. There was no way that I was going to live out the rest of my life,

growing older and dying if I couldn't have my Edward by my side. I wanted to live with him forever. Thankfully I had that option or I don't know what else I would

have done."

Andy closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, I guess I can understand that. I just wish there was another option. I really could have used you growing up. Mom was

never the same after you died, or so everyone told me, I never knew her when you were alive. She never even told me that you existed. I had to find out for

myself."

_Renee_, I scolded. Why did I have to just leave her like that? I should have left on a better note. When Edward and I decided it might just be better if we just 'killed

me off' before our wedding, so as to keep me from spilling our secret, we thought it would be better for everyone. It wouldn't have been manageable to be honest. I

would have broken down from saying goodbye to all of my friends and family that were human, and everyone would have known that something was wrong. I regret

now that I know that my mom had not appreciated my spineless approach to breaking the news.

"I don't ever want to go back there," he whispered quietly. That moment was the most physically stressful moment I believe I had ever had. I was having more

trouble restraining myself from hugging this boy than I ever had with drinking a human's blood.

"I promise you Andy, I will make it up to you. Your life was the way that it was because of me. Anything that you want, I'll do anything." I promised him out loud this

time. We were almost home. I could see the mailbox peeking out from the driveway not more than one hundred feet away.

Andy was silent for just a moment. I knew he was processing what I just said. When he spoke his voice was calm and thoughtful.

"Can I move in with you?"

His question caught me off guard and I didn't even see Andy slip off my mitt and grab my hand.

**Sorry for the clifhanger. I find that they're pretty good endings to chapters though. Name count is growing. I cant remember what names were new from last **

**chapter... please keep leaving your names! i want at least 10 or so to choose from. Next chapter: What happened to Jake? OR What happened to Andy? Im **

**pretty sure i know what your going to vote for but there no harm in making you vote again. You all usually pick theright one! Review Please! S**


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its rights!!**

Chapter 11

Andy PoV

Torture, I never really understood that word until now.

To be honest, the fall really was not the bad part. Bella had caught me just inches from the pavement and dragged me into the soft grass.

The immobility was bearable also, but at least my eyes could still move. The stars were twinkle in the darkness; the moon was especially bright this particular night.

No, the torturous part of the experience was Bella's reaction. I don't think I had ever heard anyone scream like that in my entire life. Not only had she screamed as if someone was killing her, she began frighteningly running around in circles cursing my stupidity.

I had tried to relax her while she was pacing. _Bella I am fine,_ I thought. I couldn't tell if she had heard me or not. I wasn't sure that she was listening at that point.

Eventually, after hearing plenty of screams of anguish on Bella's part, her family raced down the street. There were more with them, I could count at least four or five new faces. I tried to phase their minds as well.

_Edward! Alice! I am fine! Bella won't listen to me. _Several vampires gathered over me to inspect my condition I guess, a few unrecognizable vampires began to whisper among themselves.

I heard Alice's voice first, "I hate to brake this to you Andy, but you're not exactly fine. You're ice cold and still as a stone." She started laughing, as if any of this could be funny. I guess it was a good thing I still had my mind to communicate with.

I let my eyes roll again. It seemed to be the only expression I could muster, given my lack of regular body language. I could feel several hands lifting my body off the grass. There were three pairs of unfamiliar eyes attached to the hands that were lifting me towards their home.

The largest of the men saw me glancing at him, "Hi," he smiled down at me, "Its nice to meet you, I'm Emmett," the vampire let one of his hands leave my back and held it near my arm, pretending to shake it. _Funny_, I told him, _I'm laughing on the inside, I swear._ Emmett chuckled and looked across my body to the younger of the two other blond vampires carrying the other side of my body. "I like him," he turned his head back down and winked at me.

"Focus Emmett," the other blond vampire carrying my head spoke, "He's breakable, you don't want to hurt him anymore than he is already."

I wasn't sure if he had gotten the memo. He looked down at me again, "You don't know that your fine," he answered my undelivered thought, "You could still just be in shock or have a concussion from the fall,"

This was the doctor, I'd put the pieces together in my head. Bella had mentioned him, I was certain his name was Carlisle. I looked over at the blond boy on my right, that must be Jasper. It was exciting to finally be meeting all of the Cullens. I had been waiting for this, not only since Bella told me about each of them, but also since Jacob had first mentioned them back in La Push.

I could still hear Bella's cries from behind me, frantically explaining what happened to some other Vampires I had yet to meet.

"Bella, honey, calm down. Andy is fine." A soothing woman's voice was trying to coax her screaming with her mellow voice.

It wasn't entirely successful. "But look at him!" I could feel her finger pointing at me, "that is not fine!"

_I feel fine_, I chimed in. Hopefully she would relax a bit if she heard it from me. She seemed like she was up to listening again.

"Sure, you feel fine now, but you wont in a little bit when you fall down dead or something much worse! You don't _look_ fine either!" she screamed.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

Suddenly I felt a hard surface underneath of me. They must have carried me back inside the house. I could feel a pillow under my head. A bed perhaps? I wonder why they would even have a bed. They don't use it.

I could see the doctor leaning down over my face. Placing his fingers at various locations across the crown of my head. He spoke, "Andy I am just examining your head for any signs of a concussion. I can't be sure if you are actually lucid or not. I know you can communicate with us, but I have never had a case like this where a person can communicate his condition, yet still remain unconscious."

Great. Yet another sign that I'm not normal. I should have known going after my sister like this would not bring me the normality that I desired. Nothing was ever as normal as it should be.

Carlisle checked my breathing and heartbeat. I wondered how that was possible, given his nature. I would have to ask him, when I was conscious again. Right then, I felt like sleeping…

**oooooooooooooooooo**

The tingling sensation in my left hand finger woke me up with a start. I sat myself up automatically and began examining my pinky. It felt as if it had fallen asleep. I tried to move it, yet it just remained in the slightly bent position it was already in. After about a minute of trying to will my finger to move, the feeing came back. I had complete control over my body again.

I began to stretch, never in my life had I felt so cramped up. I wondered how long I had been sleeping for. I studied the room for any sort of clock, which there wasn't, when I saw Bella sitting in the right corner of the bare room in a folding chair.

"Hey," I told her smiling, "Look." I wiggled my arms and legs to show her my movement had returned. She did not look pleased at my accomplishment. Should I really have expected anything less?

"Andy," she spoke sternly and quietly, "What the hell were you thinking?"

I was afraid that if I told her what I was really thinking, I had been doing such a good job of hiding it from her too, that she would get extremely angry with me. I honestly didn't believe that anything was going to happen. This sweet, nice, and interesting girl couldn't possibly hurt me. Boy, she would yell at me for that one!

I knew she couldn't hear that thought either. Obviously, I was still very new at screening my thoughts, but I seemed to understand the gist of how I could tell someone something and hide something else from another person. Damn uniqueness.

"Andy?" Bella was being impatient, probably due to my confusing and complicated answers that were still mopping around in my head, none of which she could read of course.

I sighed, stretching out my arms to the side. "I wanted to see what would happen. If whatever it is didn't kill me, maybe you would let me stay." It was partially true. I really did want her to relax a bit around me if I did move in.

"Don't lie, you didn't think that I could hurt you, did you?" she completed her own question with the right answer.

A bit embarrassed, I decided to answer her in my head. _How did you know? _I wondered if my own thoughts had betrayed me, it wouldn't be the first time.

"I used to be exactly like you Andy. I never believed Edward could ever hurt me, even when he told me that he thirsted for my blood above all others'." she explained.

"So you understand then!" I was so happy she was finally accepting that.

Bella shook her head, "It was different situation. Edward couldn't hurt me. He had control. I don't have any control over this Andy." She tried to gently pick at her sparkles again.

"What's going to happen then?" I asked, genuinely curious. There was no way I was moving back home, and it was becoming more and more clear that Bella was afraid to have me around her too much.

Bella wasn't talking. I couldn't tell if she was thinking of an answer or if she just wished the question would float away. However, a distraction ran into the room quickly enough that an answer wasn't necessary.

Alice's eyes were wide as she spoke eloquently, "Andy! You have to talk to your parents! They have the police looking everywhere for you!"

I was about to protest. Something along the lines of, 'fine let them look I could care less,' but then Bella spoke.

"They could find us" she realized, her eyes becoming just as expressive as Alice's.

I sighed, I knew I had to think of something. The problem was what. I couldn't say or do anything that would lead them to Kemptville, nor could I go home or leave my new friends, mostly out of fear that they would leave me in the process.

The idea popped into my head all at once and before I had time to sort out the details I was already collecting my materials, "Alice, I am going to need your help. And Carlisle's too."

I ran out of the room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I scratched the name down on quickly. _Crystaline University_.

* * *

AN:

**I got the idea for the name of the university from one of my runner ups on the name list Crystal from Me Likey Jazzy! thanks for the inspiration! yes that does **

**mean that i have chosen my name by the way! and NO i am not going to tell you who it is! just to keep up with the element of surprise! Hope you like this **

**Chapter! if you do please review and tell me so! i will probably update tomorrow if i get enough feedback by then! S**


	15. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight!**

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob PoV**

I should not have left Andy like that. It was wrong of me to just leave and not make sure that he was okay with it. I had to let my stupid hormones get in the way _again_.

I know now I have been lying to myself. I can't see her anymore. Not that I know that she really does love him and that I really don't have a goddammed chance. This is so stupid. I don't love Bella like that we are friends! HOW am I not over this?

I was sitting outside the Swan's house, lying on the back of my truck. The truck bed was quite comfortable actually. I had been there for several hours now. Staring at the stars, praying that one would finally fall my way.

**Andy PoV**

Carlisle didn't look old enough to be a college dean. Even with his horn-rimmed glasses and black hair wig. But I guess for my special purposes he would work. He and Alice were sitting four rows behind me on the bus back to Jacksonville. I was filling them in on the details that I had planned. Every time I thought of something new, Alice would get that look and try to envision the plan working or not. We had our own code. If the plan would work, she would scratch at her red wig, if it wouldn't work, then she would cough quietly to herself. So far, I had only three coughs and six scratches. I thought I was doing all right as far as the planning went.

I had telephoned my parents earlier that day. I told them how I unexpectedly went to Chicago, after I promised to stay in Forks, to hunt down Edward's parents. I wanted to know more about Bella's fiancé apparently. They ordered me to return home. If I weren't a minor they probably wouldn't care as much. Anyway, I informed them that I would come home, only if they had an open mind about a 'surprise' I had for them.

I knew I was going to have to lie my way out of my problems. I think I had gotten fairly good at lying to them by now though and I wasn't too worried about it.

My parents met us at the bus stop. Alice and Carlisle got off too but they didn't follow me. They were only there in case my parents didn't buy my act.

Renee and Phil seemed generally pleased to see me. Maybe it was the burden lifting but they looked so relieved that I was back. This was not what I was hoping for. My first instinct was to give into their embraces. To forgive and forget whatever I _really_ wanted and just enjoy the feeling of being wanted. I had to be stronger and remember what I was there for.

We began to walk to the car. My dad had an arm slung around my shoulder. I removed it quickly. If I didn't start in early, I might never begin.

"Mom, dad," I began once we had seated ourselves in the car. "There is something that I have to tell you."

I got their attention after only a moment. That was more than I had expected. I guess that is why the car was a good place to talk. There was nowhere to run when someone wanted to talk to you.

"While I was in Chicago, I was staying at a building that mostly catered to a small college campus's student body. I met with some of the kids that went there and they convinced me to apply. On a whim, they decided to accept me. Apparently they wished for more diversity, I was the only one there from Florida." My speech was well rehearsed and I knew that I came across genuinely, no matter how stupid it would seem for a college to accept me that effortlessly.

Renee shook her head, "No, you were going to attend the community college in the fall though like we planned. We can't afford to send you to some private Chicagoan school." She refused to look at me and instead became distracted by the amount of dust collecting on the door frame and began to wipe it clean.

I threw my hands up in fake, well real to my parents, excitement, "That's the best part mom! They are willing to pay a full scholarship for me to go there! Apparently they are that serious about variety."

"Then it must be a scam, there is no way that is possible. I'm sorry Andy." She crossed her arms and ended the conversation.

No way in hell was I giving up that easily though, "Well, I thought you might say that, so I explained to the school dean that you would need convincing. Mom, he flew down here from Chicago. He should be arriving at the house within the hour." _Go Carlisle_, I pleaded in my head. Praying that he could hear me from such a distance. I was screaming it in my head, so most likely yes.

We pulled into our driveway in the next minute or so. My stomach lurched. I really didn't want to be back here. Well, I guess since I was already here I might as well get my things packed. I was leaving for good with or without my parents' approval. I just wished it was the earlier of the two.

The doorbell rang and I recognized the rented vehicle outside my house. I was about to go downstairs to greet Carlisle. Something felt wrong though. I looked out my window, Alice was running up the street. She wasn't supposed to come unless there was an emergency. _Alice? What's wrong tell me!_ She stopped running, looked up and saw me leaning out my window. She ran up to the side of the house and hid in the bushes under my window. "Your mom figures out it's Carlisle! She recognizes him from back when Bella and Edward were engaged! I can't see anything else besides that she just figured it out and my vision changed completely!"

The doorbell rang again. I flew at the speed of light down the stairs. I was too late. My mom was already swinging the door wide and peering to see our visitor.

"You must be the dean from that school in Chicago," Renee studied Carlisle's appearance, and slowly saw right through his glasses and hair, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she said. Carlisle looked at me not knowing what to say.

I knew we were sinking.

**Carlisle's PoV**

There was good news and bad news to Renee and her unthinkably good memory.

The good news was that Renee now understood why we gave Andy the scholarship so randomly. She thought that we were just 'paying her back' for everything that happened with Bella all those years ago. Maybe she did blame us more than we thought.

The bad news was that, seeing me again, Renee was looking for someone else to share her grief with. She believed that we had both lost our children all those years ago, so tragically, so that we could mourn our losses together. It was not extremely hard coming up with sadness when she asked me how I managed to move on after Edward, yet it was hard to sympathize with the woman, all the while trying to convince her to abandon her other child.

Andy was absolutely no help at all either. _Just tell her that it's a medical college! She'll believe you've given up practicing medicine to teach it! Then tell her how I want to be a doctor! Wait she'll never believe that. I hate blood and dead people. Its funny how I want to move in with a bunch of vampires then right? Carlisle, do you think we should call Alice in? Wait, maybe not since Renee can barely tell that _you've_ aged. Alice is supposed to be really old in her eyes right? Maybe I could sneak out and make her look older. Wait that wouldn't help, since we needed her to be our 'student body president.' If we made her look older she wouldn't fit the part anymore. This is killing me that you can't respond at all. If you heard any of what I just said cough really loudly! _It was so hard to concentrate on what Renée was saying with this kid in my head. I wonder how Edward does it. It can be so frustrating.

I coughed loudly as a message to Andy to stop talking in my head. He may have realized that his thoughts were becoming distracting because he left the room and began packing his things.

"Renee, to be honest I do feel a bit guilty," I might as well tell her what she wants to hear. Maybe she will see things my way then. "I also feel that Andy would make a great addition to our student body. He would have to take a few summer classes, just to catch up, but he will enjoy himself up there. He was already!" I pulled out a brochure for Renee to look at. "If you have any questions please call this number."

Renee looked through the brochure for a moment, "If this is for real, please take him now! He honestly needs the space I think. As long as you promise me that he'll be returned in one piece." She was smiling a little. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. The wrinkles around her eyes were slightly sagging in a way that may have been a sly look fifteen or twenty years ago but now just made her look extremely suspicious of the situation.

I sighed, "On my honor Renee, I will treat him as if he were one of my own." I lied. Maybe they weren't the best words to say, since the one son of mine that Renee knew the best had supposedly killed himself under my watch. I tried to nervously laugh off the situation. I straightened my itchy wig and called up to Andy.

About ten minutes later, Andy came down the stairs carrying a duffle bag full of assorted belongings, I can only presume. I expected him to give some sort of farewell to his mother. He, in all likelihood, was not going to see her again. I saw Renee's distracted glance, this must be awkward for her. After searching all across the continent for her son, she was just letting him walk away again. It was an uncomfortable scene to witness.

Andy, seeing his mother's distance, just turned and faced the front door. "Bye," he whispered to her before turning and closing the door behind him.

Embarrassed, as I was, I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to Renee either and instead just nodded my head before following her son out to my rental car.

Alice was already waiting in the backseat. Hiding from the window, where I could still make out Renee's silhouette from behind the curtain.

Alice looked at me perplexed. I was about to subtly tell her that I would explain later, when I heard Andy's voice in my head. _Please. Don't. I really don't want to talk about it. _Alice must have heard him also. Her head shot up in Andy's direction, concerned. We drove in complete silence, until Alice and I could be certain that Andy had fallen asleep.

"She didn't even say goodbye to him Alice, what happened to her?" I asked checking the sleeping boy once again.

"I don't know. We have to cheer him up somehow," Alice thought. Then her eyes lit up, "Lets call a VeganVamp's meeting and introduce him to everyone! I'm sure he'll enjoy that." She already knew of course, and I never argue with Alice when she's sure.

"Call Bella and set it up." I suggested and Alice whipped out her phone. If it wouldn't be fun, at least it'll be an experience. A room full of lonely vampires meeting their very first human conspirator. This should be interesting.

**Jacob PoV**

"Jake?"

Charlie's voice had startled me a little. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with one of his rants about his latest police take down. Last week he had told me this whole spiel about how he karate chopped this guy's arm in half before handcuffing it to a fence post.

"What is it this time Chief?" I asked him, mock interestedness leaking out in my tone.

Charlie was approaching the edge of my makeshift bed. His hands were lightly grasping the edge of the siding. "How is she?"

I rolled my eyes, "Who Charlie?"

He was staring right at me, still not moving from his spot. He spoke so softly, "Bella."

I didn't think I heard him right. Charlie never talked about Bella, and he rarely ever pretended to see her. I wonder why he wanted me to see her too. "Bella's not here Charlie."

"Please don't lie to me Jake, I saw you with her." Charlie's completely coherent, logical voice made me believe he was actually serious.

"What did you see Charlie?" I asked him, a bit worried for a second.

"I saw you meet her in the forest. Then you and that boy went to go and see her. You told that boy about the wolf too, and about the vampire."

My heart was beating out of my chest. Charlie was not as crazy as everyone thought. "How...how do you know all that?"

Charlie's wrinkled face perked up at the corners a little, "You told me, when you thought I couldn't hear you."

I frowned a little and climbed out of the truck. "Why didn't you say anything Charlie?"

"You didn't want me to know. You were ranting one day and just started thinking aloud. I remember. It was really scary at first, but you didn't even know that you told me, so I really didn't need to be afraid."

I scratched at my forehead. I guess it was possible, I wasn't so careful around Charlie, he was basically all gone in the head. There was no way that he would remember anything if I felt like ranting to him. The whole situation seemed surreal.

Charlie's face got right in front of mine, "So Jake, how is my Bella?"

I opened my mouth to answer. However, a giant dark figure jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground. He raised his cold hand and sliced me across the neck. Using his teeth he began to drink the spilling blood. I could still make out Charlie, standing in the dark shadows watching me slowly die.

Suddenly I woke up, completely covered in sweat. I was still in my truck bed, lying on my back down on my quilt.

Charlie was standing in the same position he had been in my dream. His bemused face was peering over the side curiously. "Did she forget to leave the key under the step again?" he asked me, and without waiting for an answer he turned and ran inside.

No Volturi. No lucid Charlie. No Bella. I turned onto my stomach and wished for more sleep to come.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**Next Chapter: Andy goes to a VeganVamps meeting! Fun Stuff! I will reveal my 'chosen name' in the next chapter or two. I just got an early start on finding a name I really shouldn't need it for a bit. Maybe, I will work it in earlier though. I haven't decided yet. Review please! I will update faster! You all know the drill by now I would hope. S**


	16. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! I do however own Andy and Nicole (technically Black Midnight Sky does too but I don't think she minds too much…)**

**SSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 13**

**Nicole PoV**

She was bringing a human with her tonight. What the hell was she thinking? Was she trying to drive us all mad? Maybe it was just me. Maybe I had a harder time abstaining just because I wasn't doing it willingly.

Kahona had rescued me and I owed him my entire vampiran existence, even if that literally translated into the end of my existence. I was supposed to owe him, but I didn't. If Kahona had not found me all those years ago, maybe I could die like the rest of my family. 'Such a waste' he told me when I had asked him all those years ago why he hadn't just let me die.

I didn't choose this life, but I was destined for it. My supernatural gifts forced me into this. Kahona's power was to sense vampires, their special powers, and know where to find them. That's how he knew to find me. He sensed my importance and what kind of impact I was going to make on his, our, kind.

I dug my nails into the thick stone barricade, leaving a giant scratch mark on the side. I counted up the rest of the tally marks. _Day one hundred and fifty-seven_.

I hated my prison cell. I hated not being able to feed on humans. I hated that Kahona never called me by name, not even since we first met. He just referred to me as 'you' or 'it.' One of these days I will convince myself to stand up to him. I will march right up to him and tell him, "I have a name! I am a person! My name is Nicole! Nicole, Nicole, NICOLE!" I even had it planned out in my head that I would slap him across his face while diving for his small door in the stone corner. I could also envision my plan failing just as easily.

I missed my family. I missed what most humans take for granted; eating, breathing, emotions, most of all, I missed sleeping, and the wonderful dreams that came with that marvelous human obligation. I can still make out my favorite dream. It was one of those memories that we as Vampires cling to and can't possibly let go of without forgetting who we are. I was flying, way up high in the air where no one could bring me down, no one could make me hide from anything. Nobody could see me and I didn't want them to. My endless world, the sky, perfect in all its emptiness, just like me.

Kahona or one of his many cronies tapped on the chamber door. I sighed_, here we go again,_ I thought to myself. I stood in front of the mirror. I had always been reasonably attractive. I had a few odds and ends much like everyone else. Never, would I let myself use my power to correct my physical appearance permanently. Nobody, not even the tyrannical Kahona could make me change that. Perfection in my appearance, especially when you can change any object in the world at any time, is not something that will make me any saner.

We had settled upon an agreement in which I could temporarily alter my appearance, at least change my hair color and body type. I couldn't change my eyes though. Hence, why I had to abstain from humans. I slipped on a conservative sundress, and walked out the door. Kahona and Alec were waiting for me. They were my escorts to the meeting. They couldn't go in of course, they had already had encounters with these vampires. One of them could read minds also. It was just easier if I was the one that infiltrated them. I didn't know much about the big picture, except that I knew Kahona and Alec reported to someone bigger and more powerful than all of us combined, that way I couldn't give away anything too much. We were just assigned to remain in the area in case their seemingly 'peaceful gathering' of all vegetarian vampires they could find, which according to Kahona, outnumbered our own side, turned out to be a rebellion against us.

Kahona wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispered closely into my face. I forced myself to not look at either of them. Alec with his cheap, dark smile, Kahona with his horribly inappropriate crushes on my various fake faces.

I sped off into the darkness until I found our secret meeting place. A good looking teenage boy with reddish brown hair greeted me at the concealed entrance. "Hello." He smiled warmly, "What is your name?"

"Nicole Bennett," I whisperd to him softly. I could already smell the human boy from the field over.

I remembered how Alec had told me about the one who read minds, this boy must be that one. He stared at me a moment longer, my trained thoughts pinned on the subject of a human arrival at the gathering tonight, before allowing my entry into the coven circle. "Welcome to VeganVamps!" he shook my hand.

I smiled at him warmly, before walking past him and allowing my train of real thoughts flow from my brain. My name _was_ Nicole Bennett. The knew that. They didn't know that I was a shape shifter They didn't know that I was there to record data from my enemies. Enemies of the Volturi guard.

**Andy PoV**

When I woke up in the car on the way back to Kemptville, or so I thought, there were two things different than I had originally remembered.

First of all, the overall mood in the car was much more enjoyable. I remember falling asleep incredibly sad, staring at the sympathetically somber faces of Carlisle and Alice. Now they were both excited and extremely jubilant. I wondered what I had missed.

Second of all, there were more people in the car than I had remembered. Seated next to Alice in the back of the car were Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. All three of them smiling excitedly as well.

I didn't even have to ask, not even in my head, where we were going, Emmett jumped on it, "Are you ready to meet some outrageous, borderline insane, 'thirsty for your blood' friends of ours?" he smiled at me while Rosalie and Alice scoffed at him.

"They aren't going to try and eat you Andy I promise. This will be fun." Alice said. I didn't really understand the fun part of it at all yet.

Rosalie playfully hit Emmett on the arm. "Don't scare him!" she warned him.

Emmett ignored both of them and looked at me again, "Just keep on your toes Andy," he advised, a smile still on his wide set face.

"We're running a bit late. This is bit of a spontaneous gathering, no one was ready or where they were supposed to be when they said they would be there," Carlisle explained, glaring a bit in his rearview mirror at the two boys in the back seat who sheepishly grinned at him in response.

After about a minute more of driving, Carlisle pulled the car over onto the side of the road. "Let's go" he commanded the rest of his family. He took off running, faster than I had ever seen anyone, and disappeared into the woods. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice followed. Emmett tapped me on the shoulder, waking me from my amazement.

"I-I cant do that." I told him.

Emmett just laughed and lifted me, so effortlessly I felt like small child, under his arm and took off into the woods also. Running was so exhilarating. It wasn't a nauseating feeling, but it was sheer adrenaline that consumed me while I was under Emmett's burly arm.

We stopped at a gate. It was guarded by Edward who winked at me as Emmett, still holding me under his arm, probably just for kicks, swung me through. I wiggled my way out of his grasp and took in the scenery.

My sister was standing in the center of the field with another vampire, an extremely handsome older gentleman. Apparently one of them must have said something amusing because the whole field, full of about twenty other vampires, was laughing hysterically. Bella began to slow her giggles as she saw me near. Her smile lit up the whole crowd.

"Everyone!" she exclaimed, moving faster than I could have seen, apparently because suddenly she was at my side dragging me to the center with the old man, "This is my little brother Andy! He tracked me down even though he thought I was dead! Isn't that something?" Bella was staring at me, grinning wider than I had ever seen her. She had much more animation when talking to this crowd of monsters than I would have ever guessed. She obviously had a great deal of satisfaction from helping these people. It made me happier just knowing that she had found her motivation in her vampire life. "Well tell us of your amazing discovery of our world Andy, we have all been DYING to know!" She was baiting the crowd now, apparently puns were a big part of that collectivism. It was so surprising to me. I actually wanted to tell them my whole story.

I started from the beginning, leaving out the sad parts of course, the sad parts were not good for true stories, about real people. I only told them the fun exciting parts; they especially liked the part where I 'outed' the werewolf. Reformed vampires were all right. I guess I was just glad that they didn't try to kill me.

**Nicole PoV:**

The boy was nothing more than that, a human boy.

He did not tempt me like I thought he would. It was easy, to blend in with the crowd when he told them about his travels. Afterwards when he was curiously asking questions about the coven itself I paid little attention to any of it. My mind was wandering across the room for signs that this would all be a cover-up. Maybe if I did my job well and my suspiciousness turned to be fact, Kahona would set me free. I could be free to actually decide for myself if I liked some of Bella's ideas. Which, honestly, the morals that based her little group were actually pretty decent. I wish I knew more vampires that practiced them.

The human in front of me began to look confusingly at another vampire next to me, a short vampire with soft brown hair down to her waist, "Maggie, I don't understand, if you don't like the way they govern things, why don't you just get rid of them? All of you have so much more power than you think. I've only spent a few hours with you and you've all demonstrated to me how you are all so capable and talented. I know its wrong to think so morbidly and in such absolutes. Why all this secrecy? How can you live like this, always watching, waiting for _them_ to show up."

I started to panic. Wasn't this what we have been waiting for? Someone to threaten our existence? Even if it was just a mere human, such ideas out there in this little society were bound to spread.

I jumped into the conversation trying to divert his case, "Its goes against what we believe. It would be wrong to take out an entire community of vampires, even if they are horrible and mean, they are still _people_ and we can't discriminate against them. That is what this coven is all about, saving people." I was rambling a bit but I couldn't help myself. In the nearly six months that I had been undercover for the Volturi, I had never had someone question the morals like this human. Stupid insignificant human.

Maggie dropped the idea, obviously not thinking that anything about it was really worth discussing and instead asked Andy something extremely trivial about some human foods she missed. Andy, not wishing to be rude I presumed, went along with the conversation for several more minutes. I walked away angrily.

I found a seat on a rock at the edge of the party where no one would notice me. I knew what I had to do. This kid obviously had more in mind than just suggesting the downfall of the Volturi. This kid was special. He had mentioned to us in his story how he could communicate with his mind when talking to a vampire.

I heard his sporadic thoughts now. _I could lead them. They would hardly notice a human entering their city. I know that we could sneak everyone in. It would be worth it in the end. No one would have to worry about them coming and finding us again. No one would get hurt._ I wondered why no one else was paying him any attention. Maybe I was the only one really listening to him. Most of the other vampires here were desperate for a normal conversation. None of them would probably even care if they heard a thought wave from a human, no matter how deep the idea or subject was.

I didn't take my eyes off of my subject for the remainder of the meeting. I waited until Andy said his goodbyes to his new friends. I waited until there was hardly anyone left. I just excused myself and snuck off into the shadows and waited some more. Andy, luckily in my case, unluckily in his, had to use the rest room. Since it was unnatural for any of us to need one in our inhuman condition, they didn't have proper facilities set up. Andy didn't care, he just took off behind a tree and did his business.

When he had finished and was about to return to his family. I snuck up behind him. I wasn't sure if he recognized me or not. It really didn't matter but I felt like I owed him some sort of apology. "I'm so sorry about this," I told him. Before he could even question me, I clocked him over the head with a rock and he fell into my arms unconscious.

God! I hate my life.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**AN:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. So this is a new direction right? I hope you like it. I know I promised that my girl character would be good. But this is just more fun to write! I probably will update on Thursday, if you all are lucky I will tomorrow but I'm not that lucky so, unfortunately it's not a good chance. Thanks to Black Midnight Sky and OhMyEdward472 for Nicole and Maggie!! Love the names! Review please if you like it or if you don't, if it's the latter, please be constructive!! I would love the help! S**


	17. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not MINE**

**My editor is on vacation.. I hope I do alright without her.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella PoV**

I really thought Andy had enjoyed himself. He chatted casually with almost everyone there, listening to their stories and tales of vampire life. I looked over at him several times throughout the evening just to catch his eye. He would nod at me, a small gint in his eye, our silent gesture of appreciation. A smile would creep up on each of our faces and we would then turn our attention back to whatever it was that we were talking or listening to before our exclusive tête-à-tête.

I sighed in my memories of the earlier evening. We were cleaning up the forest so there was no evidence that we had ever been there remaining. Andy had run off somewhere. The bathroom I think? I wasn't used to being around someone who needed these types of amenities. It was odd.

I was scanning the ground for any lost articles of clothing or accessory hidden in the grass when I saw Edward, still as stone, staring at Alice intently. Alice was frightfully, staring right back at Edward. Uh-oh.

I zoomed over to stand in between the two transfixed vampires. "Edward, what is it?" My voice was shaky. If only he could hear all the millions of horrible scenarios that were passing through my head in the ten seconds that he was standing there waiting to answer.

"Andy was kidnapped, by one of our members." Edward spoke down to me, his soft eyes lingering with sadness. He knew how much it hurt me to hear these words. "We don't know for sure yet, but we think the Volturi's behind this."

My brother is in the clutches of the most evil vampires in the world. The sentence sounded absurd even in my head. How was this possible? Whoever did this was definitely going to get a mouthful from big sister.

My whole family was looking at me for guidance, I couldn't ask them to come with me; I knew that this was _my_ brother, not theirs and that I was responsible. They didn't need to be guilty too.

I turned to Edward, "I'm going after him," I told him, hopefully with enough authority to convince him to stay behind.

"Not alone your not." He told me. When was Edward ever convinced to stay out of problems he wasn't invited into?

"This is my battle I'm not going to put you all in harms way just to help out my brother"

"If he's your family Bella, he's our family." Carlisle rebutted. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. This was too dangerous, yet I needed my family to get my little brother back. I knew this fight I couldn't win, mostly because my heart wasn't in it. As much as I loved my vampire family, they weren't exactly the same as my human family.

I needed to know he was ok. I could just picture Andy wherever he was just preying for someone to help him. I wondered why he couldn't reach us with his mind. That thought scared me most of all.

_Oh Andy_ I thought as we were running back to the house to get our things, _where are you?_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Andy PoV**

My mouth was gagged; a fairly sturdy rope knotted my hands. I could feel the large bump on my forehead throbbing. What happened to me? I couldn't remember the details.

I didn't know how I got here, I was in a cell of some sort, god only knows where, there were dark stone walls, one was covered in several tick marks that spanned across the entire wall.

There was a small door on the wall opposite the marked one.

The voices coming from behind this door, made my heart rate spike. I hoped they weren't that in tune with me yet to sense this, whoever they were. There were at least three voices, the harsh pitch of each of them made me believe they were yelling at each other. Arguing about something, I could only hope that it had nothing to do with me. Seeing my predicament I highly doubted that.

I began calling to Bella, I wondered if she could hear me. There was no way for me to know. The helplessness was beginning to seep into my brain as the likelihood of my death was fast approaching.

I wondered why they would want me. Just because I was a human, and I knew about their secrets? It didn't seem like a big deal to me. The word _threat_ came into my mind. Maybe I had done something to offend these people.

The fight had come to a close in the adjacent room, the large handle on the door made a loud echoing sound in the small jail chamber. A woman appeared in the room.

She had long white blond hair that ended about halfway down her back; short-cropped bangs hung low covering her forehead. I wasn't sure if it was because of the lightness of her hair, the darkness of the room, or just the contrast between her own skin with my own seemingly pale skin that made her whole outer layer translucent. Her tall thin frame made her look delicate, yet the stern look on her face made me feel like she was not someone that was easily messed with. She was older than me, by what seemed to be about five years. Her whole majestic appearance was extremely unsettling. Being in a room with that much beauty could make any boy a bit uneasy. I got a closer look into her eyes. They were light brown. Such a familiar light brown, she was obviously a vampire. Yet there was something else so familiar about her eyes, "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her a bit mumbled through the cloth tied between my teeth.

The woman just turned away from me, she was watching the door close behind her, and someone was locking her in with me. I tried to move closer to see her expression. I didn't need to. She turned around a second later, if there was any sadness in her eyes a moment before it was long gone now.

Suddenly I recognized the woman. Everything about her was different, she lost her short spiky brown hair, her nose had lost its bump in it, and her face and body were much longer and leaner. She was the one who attacked me, her eyes told me the whole story again.

I tug so hard at the rag in my mouth that it slipped just below my bottom lip, "You dragged me in here! What do you want with me?" I asked her angrily. If I was going to die, I wanted to have a good reason why.

She sighed heavily, turned around again and spoke gently into the wall with our only exit. "I'm sorry Andy, I made a mistake. I thought you were going to try and hurt us." She tried to explain. I didn't understand anything though.

"Who is _us_?" I asked a bit nicer, she was trying to be nice I suspected, I might as well show her the same courtesy. Even on my supposed cold hard stone deathbed, I was going to use manners.

"The Volturi," she spoke slowly and sadly. "They seem to think that I overreacted to your comments that you made earlier in your head."

I recalled my thought process during the later hours of the meeting, I was processing in my head how it may be possible to take out the Volturi, it wasn't as if I was going to actually do it. I didn't think anyone was listening. I was just thinking through possibilities.

"You were right, you did overreact," I agreed. There were too many 'if's' in this situation to not feel as if this could all have been avoided.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, soon enough your family will come and try to rescue you, they wont succeed of course, they aren't strong enough for the entire guard. We have made our numbers stronger because of the threat that your sister's 'club' has posed on us. But since they are coming, and there _is_ a possibility that they could get through, they are holding _me_ responsible for the whole situation. They think that I _meant_ for this to happen. That I faked your 'threat' and brought you here as a diversion." She shook her head and laughed harshly and sarcastically, "Ridiculous! I know! But it doesn't matter anymore, we are all going to die and there is nothing we can do anymore to change that," She sank down on the floor in defeat.

I scooted closer to her and motioned to have her untie me. She did so willingly. Apparently after her little speech all pretenses were shot to hell and she decided to help me.

This poor woman, I couldn't imagine what she had been through. None of it mattered though. I knew what we had to do. Only the two of us working together could get out of this mess.

"What is your name?" I asked sliding down beside her against the wall.

"Nicole,"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on speaking only to Nicole. _Nicole, _I spoke in her head. Recognition set in her mind as I felt her twitch slightly next to me at the sound of my voice in her head. _I promise that we will find a way out of here. I am not going to give up and neither should you. Wink if you're in._

I opened my eyes and saw this very strikingly beautiful woman glaring intently at me. I hoped she had seriously considered my offer before shooting it down. I turned my head away in defeat and started to pick myself up again. Or I would have, had I not felt Nicole's cool hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her. She had a devilish smile on her face.

Wink.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Meanwhile, 50 miles away, a large shadowy figure crept up the driveway of the Cullen residence. He was hoping to find the vampire family at home. However when all the lights were off and there was absolutely no noise coming from within the house, he decided to go inside and wait for them to return. Not disappointed for long, the outlined man listened as the large brass doorknob turned slightly and the familiar vampire voices echoed in his large sensitive ears. He smiled politely at the shocked faces of seven familiar vampires as he rocked the back two legs of one of their kitchen chairs slowly back and forth.

"Hello again" he whispered apologetically.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as regulary as I have been. I don't have much free time between a full time job and spending quality time with my family when **

**they are in town visiting. I will try to update as often as I can. Usually lots of revews makes me go faster! Just to put the pressure on! I promsie to expand on **

**the "meanwhile" at the end later. Its really not as omnious as it seems... or I hope it seems anyway! Review PLEASE!! S**


	18. Chapter 15

**Im sorry it took me so long to update! I've been entertaining my little cousins all weekend. They are quite an attentive little bunch!**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's PoV**

"JACOB!"

I screamed in fright at the sight of his massive wolf body. I still wasn't used to his second form, seen so unexpectedly, despite all the time that we spent together while he was in it. I could feel the rest of my family collide into me from behind. All were in the midst of the exact same shocked emotion as me.

Jacob's hands flew up defensively from the kitchen chair he was perched on. He quickly changed back into his human body to speak. "Look, I only came here to apologize. It was driving me insane the way that I left like that."

He could say that again. Only his returned presence brought back the memories of his harsh departure. The way that he didn't even bother to look at me as he slammed the door shut. The way that he couldn't bear to acknowledge my love for Edward even after so much time has passed. I really honestly believed he had moved on from the whole affair. Apparently I had been mistaken.

"Well I can understand your need to be forgiven I guess Jake, but we're in the middle of a serious situation." I tried to be brief. I wasn't too comfortable revealing the details just yet. I was afraid I would fall apart or loose control if I did.

Jacob's concerned eyes traveled over my broken face. "What happened Bella?" He asked me, the way that I couldn't help but want to tell him the truth. The Jacob look of consolation.

I tried to answer him, but it was just too difficult. I heard a voice behind me, the most soothing voice I had ever heard, "Andy has been kidnapped," Edward explained to Jacob.

Jacob took a step back and rubbed his hands over his face, scrunching his eye sockets in frustration. "Goddammit," he mumbled into his palms. He removed his hands. His dark skin was temporarily covered in red smudges, left over from his handprint, his eyes a tad bloodshot. "What's our plan?" Jacob asked low and serious. There was no doubt that he was included in _our_ plan.

Edward spoke again. Most likely still sensing my discomfort about the whole situation still. "We believe that we were infiltrated. That someone was spying on our group. We have no idea why someone would do this yet but we have some idea as to who." Edward turned his head to face his sister. Alice stepped forward. She looked probably the most open with a werewolf than she had been in a long while.

"I have foreseen," Alice began vaguely, "Andy and this tall blond girl are running with our family," she glanced at me knowingly but left out the detail that involved me, "through a city's outskirts. I don't recognize the city, but it was the dead of night, there were no people out nor was there a building in full light to really spark recognition. Then we are over swarmed with hooded vampires, from all sides." She closed her eyes took a deep breath and looked behind her shaking a little with fear, "it was truly frightening. But that's not the important part. What happens is all of the Volturi, that's who these people are, get distracted somehow, because they all look away from us." Alice tried to read Jacob's face. He was still waiting for the important part still. "That's when my vision _disappears_." She clarifies.

Jacob's identification of the situation at hand came in only a few moments. Up until Jacob's arrival, I really only saw one possibility for Alice's vision loss. I had shown up in the vision. Since becoming a vampire Alice cannot see me in her visions unfortunately. She had told me beforehand that I was not included in the original gathering of people that were running with Andy and the other girl. Now there was also a possibility that we could be in this together. He inhaled and exhaled much more deeply than I would have thought manageable. However, he seemed to accept this fate. I did as well. Alice could see the future. However I wished she could reason the future just as easily. There were so many questions that were forcing their way up to the surface. I wondered why it was that Jacob, myself or both of us end up separated from everyone. Why we were able to risk our own lives for the sake of saving the rest of my family from the disturbances of the Volturi. I want to communicate all of this with Jacob. None of the rest of the Cullens would understand this fact like Jacob.

Then I looked into his eyes, for the first time since his arrival. His focused dark eyes looked down on mine perceptively, as if to say, _you don't need to say it, I already know._

I smiled, such a small half-smile, up at my best friend. I forget how much he knows me sometimes.

**Nicole PoV**

Andy is much different than I would have thought. He is honest and caring. He honestly looks at the bright side in our terrible situation. If only he knew how much his help was actually hurting my situation that much more. Why couldn't he be nasty or evil or angry or something of that nature? That would honestly be much more constructive and make my job that much easier.

He sees me sulking a lot. I get frustrated in my attempts to force out the Andy in my head rather than make myself believe the Andy in real life. He comes over and wraps his arm around my shoulder and promises me that it will all be ok. He will protect me from anything that they do to us. Even though of course that is absolutely impossible and I will most likely have to defend _him_ if it came to that.

Wait. That is not what I meant. That is not what I should be thinking. I have to be the one to get on his inside_. Make him trust you, he will be much more open if you are honest with him. _The voice of my master was deep and hungry.

They want him. They want Andy badly. They know that he could be a valuable member of our guard. If he became one of us, Kahona and Alec believe that he could not only communicate with other vampires, but also control them. Especially if he became powerful enough to do so. However he would have to be controlled. What would happen if such a power got out of hand? They want to torture him, use one of us to put him in his place. I knew the one that would. I did not know of her name but I knew her deranged face, having just once experienced her pain, just to reinforce exactly how powerful she was. I would never ever wish any kind of evil like that on my dear Andy.

He knelt down on his knees in front of me. It was our third day in this cave. I had a hard time interacting with other people in this prison. I was so adjusted to being alone. He spoke aloud. Most likely so he could hear his own voice as well, since it was the only one being spoken usually. "Nicole," he grabbed my cold hands and tried to warm them with his own, "You know you can tell me, you don't have to hide anything from me," he consoled.

I wanted to cry. Completely tear up and expose all of my complicated layers to this very simple and darling boy. Never had I felt as vulnerable as I did then. It wasn't in a romantic way, I wasn't sure that I could let myself feel those feelings for someone with such delicate status as Andy held for me. He was like a little brother now.

He didn't need an older sister though. He already had one. Besides I would be the worst sister ever.

His good sister was out frantically searching for him no doubt; I also have something to do with that I figured. I blocked his power from expanding to other vampires than myself. It was another power that I didn't know I had. One that I really didn't want. In a way I wanted them to find him and save him from his already planned and set dire fate. I even tried to eliminate that particular power as I watched Andy desperately try to talk to his sister. I couldn't bring myself to tell Andy about that power yet either.

Instead, I decided to turn my head away from him. Shut out Andy once again. He didn't give up on me easily though. He felt that he and I really needed this connection. I was afraid to think what he was going to once I betrayed that connection.

Luckily, Andy did not express his feelings in words. He simply sat down next to me and pushed my head onto his shoulder and began to finger comb my long hair around my face, as a gesture that explained that he was trying to brush away my troubles. That whatever they were, they didn't matter to him. He just worried for my happiness.

Three days ago, I was unhappy, alone and not willing to change anything to make it better. Now, I felt as if I would do anything to help my new friend. My new friend who was willing to do anything to help me get better. The best part was that I wasn't alone. I knew I could, and I would, rise above my fate.

At that moment, our brief life altering moment, Kahona opened up the door. He flashed his crooked disturbing smile at me and turned his attention to Andy. "Lets go" he barked.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked unmoved from his comfortable spot next to me.

"Nowhere you need to worry about yet" Kahona motioned for him move. He looked to me to guide Andy for, and I was only guessing, not the last time.

I got up. There was no harm in complying with him now. Nothing was going to be accomplished sitting in a cell waiting to be reprimanded or punished in a multitude of ways. I grabbed Andy's hand and he followed me out the door.

Kahona apparently was not the only escort. Outside the chamber, was a dimly lit hallway. Under the only light stood the torture girl.

I froze in my tracks. Andy did as well, but much more in alarm of my reaction than anything else.

Kahona grabbed my shoulders and lurched them down so he could speak into my ear. "For insurance that you two will be good." He explained. I swallowed hard and made my way out toward the secret exit squeezing Andy's head protectively.

**AN: **

**I'll try and update tomorrow but no promises! Only with responce do I will myself to write! S**


	19. Chapter 16

**AN: Editor is still away and that makes me nervous. Because things like HAND and HEAD get mixed up in my hurry! (thanks Juniper294, i temporarily hire you as my editor. good luck its a hard HARD job. haha)**

**Chapter 16**

**Andy's PoV**

They must have done something to Nicole. She acted more strangely than any other vampire I had met. One minute she was open and honest, and the next she completely blocked me out from whatever it was that she was thinking. I liked to think that we didn't have any secrets between us, since she basically could read my mind to find to my secrets at any time she wanted to. But what I liked to think and what was true could be completely different in this case.

I can't figure her out. I think that she pretends to be distant around me, and hide away in the corner of the cell, but then there are times like now when she holds my hand so dearly as if nothing could possibly happen to us while we're connected like this.

The two vampires that are ushering us somewhere new are more of what I believed vampires to be like before I started having regular conversations with them. The man had long slick black hair which made his pale skin glow in the cave, his boyish physique was reminiscent of a stick figure, the way that his head is way to big for the sticks that passed for his body. He couldn't have been more than five and a half feet tall. The woman was also small, yet she had an air about her, which suggested a power lying deep in her tiny frame. Both of them had severe deep red irises. I remembered shuddering when I had first seen the male vampire look me in the eye back in the cell.

We had stopped moving. I noticed for the first time that we had reached a dead end in the hall. Nicole and I watched our two other companions reveal a doorway that I had not previously seen, through a break in a rock. There was actually no door at all, the whole 'secret' way to get in and out their hiding place was just to walk in front of a rock that was seemingly blocking the way in, but actually wasn't. You could stand in front of it and it looked s if you were _in_ the rock. The whole entrance was just an optical illusion.

I slid through the crack and drew in a deep breath; clean fresh air was not something plentifully found in the cave.

Once the four of us were all standing around in the clearing outside of the hidden cave, the male vampire nodded at Nicole. Nicole nodded back and turned toward me.

She bent down in front of me leapfrog style.

"Come on!" she suggested, and I honestly considered the possibility that she wanted me to jump over her back and say 'ribbet.'

At that moment I noticed that our companions had left. I wondered if that meant we could just leave. I doubt we'd be so lucky outrunning them though and I quickly shunned the idea. I figured out that I was riding along with Nicole while she ran. I got on top of her back and realized that she was about three inches taller than me, due to the fact that when she stood up straight my feet dangled somewhere around her kneecaps. I sighed and shrugged off this little technicality.

Then we were running. Riding along with Nicole was much smoother than riding along with Emmett. Sure the logistics were the same, trees spun by and my hair flew back and flopped around my face after every turn, but the experience was so much more pleasant. Possibly it had something to do with whom I was riding with. Nicole was just so elegantly beautiful and she always smelled so nice. I took that opportunity to take a nice long whiff of her scent and I really hoped she didn't notice. Her long silver hair flew around her shoulders, although most of it was tucked underneath of my body, which was pressed tightly against her back.

Surprisingly enough, given that I was so intently focused on my transporter, I saw something indistinguishable running alongside of us. Through the trees the creature was completely obscured to finite detail that I would need to identify it. At first I thought it was Bella, finally coming to rescue me, however I couldn't get a close enough look to see. I spoke to Nicole in her head. _Do you see that thing to the left of us? _

Nicole's head shot to the left. Sure enough, her eyes widened in recognition. Obviously she could see much more precisely than I could. She also veered off towards the right. It seemed she didn't like whoever it was either.

I didn't get a chance to ask her about it. I would have in her head but I was worried about what the answer could have been right then. Especially since I was still sure that that thing could follow us. I closed my eyes for the remainder of the run. I was too afraid of my eye catching any more unwanted visitors.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were at an airport. Nicole dragged me off into an empty women's room next to an empty restaurant. It was way to early for anyone to be eating anything.

I looked around the bathroom questioningly, waiting for something else to happen. Nicole was just starring at me with her golden brown eyes.

I blinked, "Where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It doesn't?" This was news to me. I was hoping that there would be an off chance I could communicate with Bella and tell her where we were headed.

Nicole was silent; she was staring off into a mirror looking intently at her reflection. She then shoved me a duffel bag that was stuffed with clothes that was hidden under the sink. It was a near miracle that no one had found the bag 'unattended' and turned it into the airport police already.

I walked into a stall and began to change my clothes, which for the first time I noticed were very grubby and wrinkled.

I continued my questions, "Where did the bag of clean clothes come from?"

Silence.

"Did the dry cleaners just _happen_ to drop them off and did you just _happen_ to know where they were?"

Still more silence.

"Nicole," I sighed, "how did you know the bag was going to be there?"

More silence. I began to question if Nicole was even in the room anymore.

I was very nearly dressed now, I was slipping on my new hoodie over the new tee shirt and slacks that I was given, so I decided to go ahead and peek at Nicole.

So she did leave. I realized. Another woman, large, middle aged, and plump, was fixing her chocolate colored hair, which was stuffed into a bun, in the mirror.

The woman looked at me emerging from the stall. She did not look surprised but the situation called for an apology still.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I thought this was the men's room!" I laughed nervously and headed for the door.

A large beefy hand stopped me. The woman had restrained my shoulder from leaving and forced me to turn and face her. Her eyes, swollen and sweet at the same time, were so oddly familiar.

Wow, I could be so stupid sometimes.

"Nicole?" I asked tentatively.

"Andy we have to go," Nicole's voice echoed from the woman in front of me. I remembered only then that she could change her appearance.

"Okay," I barely whispered defeated. I began following Nicole to the exit but then stopped again. I wasn't done interrogating, no matter what Nicole looked like; she still was holding back answers, "But first, I want to know some things. I promise I wont leave until I get…" I counted in my head, "three questions."

She turned and faced me once again. Her unchanged voice spoke, "Three"

I took in a deep breath, "Who was in the forest?"

"Someone unkind." She explained vaguely.

I rolled my eyes, "that's not an answer"

"You did not ask for a name," she defended.

I growled, "Fine, number two, where are we going?"

"Volterra."

I was happy I got a straightforward answer this time. "What is in Volterra?"

She bit her lip, the fake bright pink lipstick smudged against her teeth a bit. I guess it only added to the image.

I waited for my answer. "Tell me." I demanded.

She turned around and faced the door. What was so bad she couldn't face me to say? "Vampires, powerful vampires, who want to kill us or use us or make us lure in our friends and family to pick off rebellious vampires, like your sister and her family."

I guess that was bad. I walked around squeezed myself in the small space between Nicole's large frame and the locked door. I grabbed her hands. "Thank you for telling me." I responded before flipping up the hood on my jacket and opening up the door behind me.

"Come on our flight is leaving in half an hour, we still have to make it to the terminal bathroom to find our tickets." Nicole joked and followed me out the door still holding one of my hands. I knew she looked like she could be my mother but I still thought she was amazing and a really good friend.

That I wouldn't trade for the world. Even if that meant I was flying, for the first time in my life, in more ways than one. Nothing could make me regret this even if it meant falling, or in this case landing, to my death.

"What happened to the other vampires?" I asked Nicole, pushing my luck for more questions. I was lucky that she actually felt like answering this one.

"You mean Kahona and Jane?" she asked rhetorically, she looked over her shoulder, "They are following us at a distance. You will probably see them sometime on the plane. They just don't want to look too conspicuous."

"Oh" was all I had to say. Her words sounded so different coming from a different body. She had the same voice but because of her chubby cheeks she seemed to pronounce certain letters wrong. She completely butchered the word 'probably.'

We walked in complete silence the rest of the way, pushing past mounds of traffic pouring in to leave in the later hours of the morning. We were especially having a difficult time propelling through a great line of traffic, especially chained together like we were, that looked like a retreat all headed out on a private plane to Europe somewhere. All of them looked very bitterly at the rest of the people in the terminal. Most likely they were snobs looking down at the rest of the population that can't afford to go on private retreats.

We sat in our seats on our plane. I had the window one. I noticed that the sun had completely risen now and that I had stayed up all night. I yawned to prove that point to myself.

Nicole leaned over and rubbed the side of my arm. "Get some sleep Andy" she told me. Almost immediately, or at least it seemed, I had slumped against the wall of the plane and drifted away.

My dreams were full of monsters. Scary monsters and not so scary monsters. They followed me around the airport begging me to stay with them at the terminal. They told me that it was only okay to board with the private plane of snobs.

I may have dreamt about that more, but I couldn't remember it when I woke up. If I had, it was probably something very important.

I recalled the important part days after my original dream. It was way beyond the point when this information would actually have been helpful. I was running through the airport to catch the plane again, I was sure then I saw Edward aggravating the ticket holder at the counter for a bigger and faster private plane.

Too bad I didn't realize then that my family was already on their way.

* * *

**AN:**

**SO I guess...**

**Team: 'Go Find Andy' is on the Private Plane! **

**Who is on said team?**

**Are they headed in the right direction? **

**Who did Nicole really see in the woods? **

**Will Nicole choose to side with Andy or will she surrender to the will of the Volturi?**

**Will there be a battle? **

**What will happen next? **

**I'll update if you read and give me your thoughts! Thanks S**


	20. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own twilight. But at least I can pretend even without the rights? Huh? You got to love fan fiction!**

**Chapter 17**

**Andy PoV**

Volterra could have been beautiful. Unfortunately in our case it was only a bad omen for whatever torturous unknowns that were waiting for Nicole and I inside its walls.

Nicole, back in her own original figure, and I were standing still outside our taxi. Kahona and Jane had joined us again, not afraid to be seen riding around inside their home. I could not stop looking away from the place where I was going to die. The last place I would ever be in my entire life.

Jane poked her head out from the passenger's side window in the taxi. "We don't have all day, let's go!" she yelled at Nicole and I to fill the backseat next to Kahona.

Once we were all squished together seated in the back, the cab was extremely quiet. No one spoke a word the entire way into the city nor did we speak once we got out of the cab and began our way walking around the city. I barely even noticed the extra company of hooded figures following our foursome from behind. My mind was adrift, I had no idea what was going to happen to us.

In fact, when I heard Nicole's voice beside me I almost jumped, "Are you okay Andy? You look awfully pale." I looked around at where I was, when did we get under the city? I noted the cooler temperature and my wet shoes. She was studying my features with a sympathetic eye. I wondered if she felt guilty for telling me the harsh truth about what was going to happen whenever we met these inauspicious people.

"I'm fine," Was that really my voice? I sounded so weak. I needed to be able to stand up to these people; I couldn't let this situation get to me like that again. I tried to weakly smile up at Nicole.

She didn't buy it. She leaned down to my ear to whisper. "Relax, I'm not going to let anything bad happen," she promised. Since when did she become _my_ savior? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Still her words did comfort me, odd as that may be.

A loud cough from behind us made Nicole stand up straight again. We both turned our heads around. Kahona was glaring at Nicole in some way that made me really uncomfortable. It was like he was talking to her with his eyes in some language I didn't understand. And I thought I was the only one who could do that.

_What was all that about?_ I asked Nicole in her head, she turned to me and winced. I thought that maybe she would respond if it really was important or maybe I would have started guessing if I hadn't turned my head at that moment to stop myself from smacking dead on into a door. Kahona and Jane pushed around front. He laid a hand on the door, but a thought must have occurred to him, because instead of opening it he turned to me.

"I want you to be on your best behavior. NO mind tricks. Don't think we can't tell when you're scheming. Don't try and fight your fate boy, it won't do you justice. What is, _is_. Don't protest either. Just do what the man says." Kahona warned severely, his red eyes looking fiercely into my own.

With Kahona's warning in mind I flinched as the stone door screeched open. There I saw the three men standing all together looking anxiously at me. I swallowed hard.

"Welcome," spoke the one in the middle, "My name is Aro, it is very lovely to finally meet you Andrew."

"Thanks," I mumbled out, to terrified to raise my voice any higher.

Aro took a step closer. At the same time my instincts told me to take a step away from this frightful man but I remained steady. Nicole was right beside me after all, although Aro had not addressed her personally yet.

The other two men remained behind also, maybe not as polite as their third, I couldn't tell, it wasn't the most important thing on my mind at that moment.

"Can I assume you have been enlightened on the details of your visit here?" Aro asked a tiny bit anxiously.

"No I haven't really," I turned to Nicole who was staring off aimlessly into the ceiling of the large room. No one ever tells me anything. I decided silently telling no one but myself.

"Well you see Andrew, you are a special boy," Aro explained, it took all of my will power to not roll my eyes at that statement, like I hadn't heard that one before. "Andrew, you possess a gift, which I'm sure you are well aware of, you can talk to vampires in their minds. We have been looking for new recruits with gifts such as yourself. You could obviously join our ranks now if that would be what you pleased, but your stay would be shorter and you wouldn't have the pleasure of furthering your gift by becoming one of our kind."

I could tell he was luring me. I was willing to take the bait though, I had nothing left to lose. "What do you mean by furthering my gift?"

I had asked the right question because Aro's eyes sparkled at that moment, "Knowledge has reached us that if you were to become a vampire like the rest of us, your gift will not only speak to other vampires in their minds but also _command_ them."

Now I was genuinely curious, "You don't mean, I could force someone to do something against their will?"

Aro's smile spread across his deep scarlet lips, "Can you just imagine the possibilities Andrew? There would be no hassle of cleaning up unruly vampires! We could just simply occupy their minds until they were ready to succumb to our will without immediate involvement. There would be no destruction or threats against secrecy. We could just change their minds for them!"

Despite how dreadful a job that would have to be, cleaning up someone's mind so they don't screw up anymore, Aro actually had a point I could relate to. I can't imagine how many years they have lived desperately trying to get vampires under control without much of a hassle. I could definetly see the appeal. It still didn't make it right.

My strong objection to his speech gave me confidence to speak up, "I don't think that I am the right person for this job. I'm sorry, you all have made a mistake."

Nicole, after staring off into space for so long immediately pinned her gaze back on me. _What are you doing??_ Her eyes shrieked at me.

Aro cleared his throat, I suddenly felt cold hands pinning my shoulders down. My heartbeat sped up drastically.

His smile had completely disappeared. "I am sorry Andrew. I thought you would have reasoned our way. But I'm afraid there is no other person for the job. You will become one of us, whether you want to or not."

At first I thought he was referring to his dammed cult, but then I realized as he summoned Jane around to his front that he meant _changing_ me. I began to thrash away from my captors.

I managed to twist my head in Nicole's direction. She had her eyes narrowed in the direction of Jane's hungry eyes. I could hear her low growl as Jane made her way in the direction of my flailing self.

"Master," Nicole inserted herself in-between Jane and myself.

Aro perked his head up in her direction. "Yes?" he asked, surprised.

"I do not believe that Jane is the best candidate for Andy's transformation."

Aro looked annoyed, "Alright then who would be your ideal candidate be, young one?"

"Myself, of course"

I blinked at her. _What?_

"Explain," Aro stated simply crossing his arms in front of his stone chest.

"I do not drink human blood therefore I will not be tempted to kill the human boy in my efforts to turn him." she spoke. I was still stunned by the situation to comprehend her argument. _Nicole_ wanted to be the one to doom me?

Aro thought about this for a moment. "Alright then. Nicole, will you please?" he gestured towards me again. Jane looked stunned and furiously glared at her replacement.

Nicole walked up to me. She grabbed my limp hand. Once Nicole had spoken up I had lost the will to fight my fate, just as Kahona suggested. She ran her nose all the way from my nose to the base of my throat. If this were a different situation at a different time I could imagine myself honestly enjoying her closeness. Suddenly a chill ran through my spine as I heard a faint whisper, sound echoing somewhere in the vicinity of my earlobe.

"Pretend" Nicole breathed into my ear. I swiveled my head to look at her. She caught my eye for a tenth of a second. She winked at me and grabbed my wrist and acted as if she was biting it.

I screamed out in fake agony as Nicole broke skin, not with her teeth but with her nails, holding my wrist as to give into the allusion. The others seemed to buy our show because after a few moments of screaming out, they all looked on curious to see what was unfolding with my 'transformation'.

Bad timing was inevitable I decided. The ceiling rock fell through and out popped my sister, ready to come and save the day. I momentarily forgot to scream. I was still supposed to be dying after all. Bella choked out in horror at the sight of my blood and Nicole sucking on my wrist.

"What have you done!" she ran over and looked defeated, obviously she thought she was too late. She looked angry though. I was losing a lot of blood, so I was a bit woozy, so when Nicole let go of me I fell into Kahona's arms.

Bella, fueled with anger at Nicole, reeled back her arm and socked her in the face. Nicole stammered backward but shoved Bella into the wall.

Unfortunately I had happened to remove myself from Kahona's arms at that moment, gripping the wall by the door for support instead. Only a half a second later did I feel Bella fall right on top of me. Bad timing was _definitely_ surrounding me today.

I went completely rigid. And all hell broke loose.

**AN:**

**Yes I know I'm evil and I basically stuck you all with the same cliffhanger twice, but hey? At least it's a little bit different. Just to clarify becuase im not sure if I will in the future, Nicole heard someone crawling around above the room before, that was what she was looking at 'aimlessly.' She did not know it was Bella. Hope you like it, next chapters a bit of a battle sequence or the beginning of one at least! Review please and I will try and update tomorrow! I'll wait two days if I don't get more than 5 for this one. Sorry I sound like a broken record. Can't help it! Give me your thoughts! S**


	21. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Sorry I dont own Twilight. Bummer.**

**Chapter 18**

**Jacob PoV**

Something was wrong. Bella was not supposed to break rock until everyone was ready to ambush. Half of our group hadn't even made their way into the city! She was breaking the plan.

Something must have devastated her. Something she wasn't expecting. What if something happened to Andy? The thought made me anxious.

My station was actually right in the middle of the city's main square. Since I was the only one who wasn't a vampire in the whole operation, I could hide in plain sight and oversee the entire city square and, more importantly, follow Bella's progression underground, without looking suspicious. I even dressed like a tourist.

Bella was right underneath of where I was standing, under the sidewalk. I was keeping track of where she was under the city. I could hear and feel her movement underneath me. Unfortunately my job actually became more offensive when I felt Bella smash through a hole in the grate she was crawling in.

I panicked. The closest person in our rescue team was all the way down a hill, sitting in a parked car. There was no way that I would be able to send a message to them.

So, acting on instinct, I ran to a discreetly located alleyway and kicked a hole in where I knew there was a grate. I had followed Bella's cautionary movements around that alleyway earlier. I don't think that anyone noticed me shimmy into the hole and find the much more noticeable hole that Bella had jumped down from thirty yards down the pipe.

I poked my head over the edge of the hole. It seemed to be a madhouse down there. Bella was arguing with some blond girl, a thin man was holding Andy down, and he was covered in blood. The rest of the room was filled with vampires who were idly watching the scene.

Just then Bella punched the blond girl square in the face. _Nice shot Bella_, I thought to myself as I smiled fervently. My playful mood flew away at that moment I realized that the blond girl had shoved Bella back, sending Bella straight into a blood soaked Andy. He fell to the ground completely stiff.

_Oh no._ I thought as I saw Bella's face drop in horror at what she had done. The blond girl and another girl jumped at the opportunity to get Bella under their control.

"Bring her over to me," one of the old men who was watching the fight spoke. The blond woman stepped aside as the shorter woman brought Bella over to his face. The man chuckled.

"Bella Swan, what are you doing here? This is not your battle, you are not welcome here."

"You stole my brother!" She was near yelling at the man.

"Bella," he replied calmly, "He threatened our way of life. Do you really believe we would not try and protect our community here? Do you really not think that much of us?"

I could almost make out her crestfallen face. "You knew about VeganVamps?" she whispered.

"Of course, we had to make sure it wasn't just a cover-up and that you weren't secretly trying to eliminate us. We have to protect ourselves, you see. Otherwise we would have been squashed by feeble rebellion attempts hundreds of years ago. That's why we had Nicole," he gestured to the blond girl, who was leaning over Andy, confused most likely about what had happened to him. I however knew the full consequences of Bella's unique power. I wondered if he was still alive. I swallowed hard.

"You were at VeganVamps." She told Nicole, it wasn't a question, "you spied on us."

Nicole looked as if she wanted to defend herself but was mentally unwilling to do so.

"Tell me," Bella looked angrily at the woman across the room, "What did my brother do to you to make him deserve this?!" she pointed at the motionless boy next to Nicole.

Nicole didn't speak and instead turned around and hid her regret from Bella's judging eyes.

The other Vampires in the room decided to join on the conversation. "I can see you finally carried through with your plans to be changed." The man to the right spoke, "You should have told us about it, and spared our need to go and find you all those years ago."

Bella's eyes closed, I could only assume this was hard for her to hear. I knew that she blamed herself for that disastrous day all those years ago just as much as I did.

"Think of all the lives you would have spared had we only known where you were-" the tiny woman who had Bella's arm taught around her back spoke, "Although taking down that pack of dogs was quite pleasurable to say the least, idiotic instinctual dogs who never think anything through. We did a great service that day getting those disgusting pests off the street. I just wish they could have suffered more when they di-"

She broke off at the sight of me, in full wolf form, throwing myself into the room and slicing her cheek with my right hand claws. I caught a fleeting glimpse of Bella's shocked face before I felt a sharp piercing pain in my head.

I howled in pain as the torturous aches in my head worsened. I had lost complete control over my body and was flailing around on the floor banging my head into the ground as a disastrous attempt to make the pain stop.

I could hear feintly in the distance Bella's distinct voice, "Don't do this! Stop! Please I'll do anything!"

Suddenly the pain subsided as I saw the evil glare from the tiny woman, her new cuts shimmered off her pale skin, still holding Bella's arms down.

She began walking toward the vampire leader, still holding Bella in tow. She reached for his hand and he closed his eyes.

"Aro?" she questioned knowingly a moment later.

"Take her to the prison cell where she will await her sentence." Aro told the torture girl. They began walking toward the door.

I was still too weak to move well, I tried to crawl after them but a vampire stomped his shoe down on top of my own wolf leg. He tried to squish it but the pain was bearable compared to the pain from the girl vampire.

"Now," the man crushing my leg narrowed his eyes at me, it was the lanky man from the door. "Who are you?"

I simply growled at him.

He shot his head in the direction of Aro. I followed his gaze and saw Aro nod his head in agreement.

"Kahona and Nicole, can you please escort our canine intruder and young Mr. Sparks to the Foil Room?" I tiredly watched the man grab my left hand, draping it over his shoulder, and drag me out of the room to whatever this Foil Room was. Nicole was right behind us carrying Andy like an overgrown baby.

It was a quiet journey through the corridor. Kahona had allowed me to walk on my own after I had regained my strength, although he still kept a close eye, walking behind me, his stare never moving away from me.

"No, Bella is not in the Foil Room, sorry," Nicole spoke in front of us. She turned around and looked at me, "Sorry to bother you but is your name Jacob?" She asked me.

I nodded, a puzzled look plastered on my face.

She disregarded it. "Yes Andy it is Jacob." She told the boy in her arms simply.

So Andy was alive, and he was talking to Nicole. Never had I wanted to be a vampire more than I did then. I really needed to hear him for myself. I peaked around to see Nicole's front. Sure enough Andy's eyes lit up when he saw me looking at him.

"He says hi." She said to me. Andy glared at her. So there was something more that he said, that she wasn't telling me. I glared at Nicole as well. She returned my look with a pleading look of her own. She was pleading with me to go along with her little game she had with Andy. Well there was going to be news for her. I had my own game set and in motion. I knew they were already on their way. I heard them scouring the pipes up above just moments before.

I caught someone's face. I pretended to sneeze loudly, throwing my head back to wink at someone through a grate, and by the time I had sniffled my nose once again, a family of vampires had surrounded us. The Cullens had arrived.

**Andy PoV**

So maybe Hell hadn't broken loose yet. Maybe it was just me, but everything actually seemed to calm in the minutes after my fall. It was quite different from the last time; I could still remember Bella's incoherent screams as if it was yesterday.

Bella and Aro were talking. I could barely hear them. I was focused on Nicole. She was worried about me, I could tell, but she was hesitant to show her true feelings on the subject. I had to remember that she was still part of the Volturi, even if I honestly believed she had reformed on the inside.

_Nicole, I am fine, I should be getting up in the next couple hours or so. It's just how Bella's power affects me. Don't worry._

She didn't believe me though and kept nervously glancing down at me over the next few minutes. Something big was happening because Bella was yelling now and although I couldn't understand what she was saying, I knew it had something to do with Nicole. I could see her face tighten as she stood over me.

I pretended this was a dream that I wasn't in this horrible place and nothing this bad was happening to me. I closed my eyes and only opened them when I heard a loud thunderous growl.

The sound was oddly familiar, like a werewolf's growl but I doubted Jacob would be here. How would that be possible? He was in Forks doing whatever it was he did there. The yelps diminished although I could still hear the ringing in my ears. A few minutes later Nicole was lifting me into the air.

_Where are we going? Where did Bella go? Was that Jacob in there? Is he here with us now? _

My questions were confused and jumpy but I needed the answers. After a short while, and a bit of protest on my part, Nicole finally gave me my answers. As it turns out Bella was taken somewhere else and Jacob and I were headed to a special room called the Foil room. Jacob was here with me. That was the strange part.

He walked around Nicole to look at me. He was in full wolf costume. Costume. That's how I referred to him so I wouldn't freak out about it again. Jacob was just celebrating Halloween early or something of that nature.

I tried to convey my excitement when I saw him through my eyes. I told Nicole to tell him some things as well. _Ask him what he's doing here? Ask him what the plan of escape is. Tell him how you're on our side! Tell him where to find Bella! Tell him! Tell him!_

She looked back up at Jacob, "He says hi" she told him. Not exactly what I had said. I glared at her menacingly. Why wasn't she being honest? It couldn't have been Kahona. Between the three of us we could overpower him, even if I was completely paralyzed.

Just as I was about to protest more with Nicole in her head, many recognizable faces popped out of the overhead street pipes and circled around us.

_The Cullens!_ I thought to no one in particular.

I got very excited at that point, I completely forgot how powerless I was. I tried to jump up and greet them all but I didn't move a muscle. A moment later I thought I was moving myself again, but I only felt the ground as Nicole dropped me. I nearly rolled my eyes to the back of my head to see what was going on. Nicole and Kahona were taking defensive stances against the rest of my friends. Nicole's eyes were narrowed to slits as she prepared for a fight.

What was she doing? I thought she would help us, not completely betray me! I closed my eyes and pretended once again that this all was a dream.

A second later I was sliding across the floor, being pushed out of the way by Rosalie, and gently hitting against the stone wall, forcing me to recognize this harsh nightmare as reality

* * *

**AN:**

**I will let you all figure out if Nicole is really evil or not. Questions to think about:**

**Who's side is Nicole on?**

**What happened to Bella?**

**How do Bella and Jacob end up seperated from the rest of the group (Alice's vision)?**

**What will happen to Andy durring the fight?**

**Who will fall in the battle? (99 sure someone will)**

**When will all these questions be revealed?**

**Soon. I promise. **

**You just need to review please (anon. too!)! Thanks! S**


	22. Chapter 19

**2nd to last chapter! **

**Chapter 19**

**Edward PoV**

We ambushed them quite nicely. Jacob was actually quite a help. Who knew completely breaking orders and acting impulsively would actually end up saving our entire mission. With an eight on two ratio, our numbers made us extremely favorable to win.

The man looked threatening, but I suspected that his combat skills were well below average. The woman on the other hand looked very fierce. I sought to take her down first.

I saw the man lunge at Jacob, apparently the werewolf was his fight and Jacob readily took the opportunity to seriously hurt the man. I watched as Jacob nipped and scratched at his back while the vampire tried desperately crawling underneath of him to draw blood from him anywhere and make him weak. Jacob was stronger than he looked though.

I lost my concentration on Jacob for a moment when I saw Jasper and Emmett lunge after the girl. She snarled and shoved Jasper off of her shoulders. Emmett, who was lingering behind his brother, decided to lift her into the air and toss her down the corridor. Her flying body was about to hit the still form of Andy when the kid suddenly sprung up off the ground. He removed himself from the spot on the ground just as the woman's body fell slammed there. He seemed awestruck at his speedy recovery. Maybe he was adapting to Bella's power easier than we had originally thought.

I then watched in horror as Andy decided to run back to the girl and see if she was all right. I ran to him.

"Andy what are you _doing_?" I stepped between him and the girl just as he was about to kneel down next to her.

"Nicole's hurt! I have to help her!" he spoke urgently.

I heard the girl stir behind me, "No, you don't." I spoke fatherly as I lifted Andy into the air carrying him on my shoulder. He kicked and screamed like a child.

I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He, Alice, and Jasper had closed in around the other vampire. They had won their struggle and were now figuring out how to dispose of him.

I managed to grab some of my industrial strength rope out from my pack while Andy was still flailing on my back. I tossed it to Jacob.

"Tie him up and come with us!" I screamed back at them while still running back down the corridor hoping that it led to an exit.

Jacob communicated by nodding and did as he was instructed. He glanced back at the girl lying on the ground, still trying to get up after her severe blow to the head by my powerfully built brother.

"What about the girl?" Jasper asked as he and Jacob dragged the prisoner with us.

"Leave her, she's not going anywhere," I responded. I felt Andy's resistance to my command with his forceful kick into my backside.

I continued running with the rest of my family. Miraculously enough, we managed to find a trapdoor leading up into the city, much like the one that I had seen Jacob disappear into.

We scurried up and out into the street. All nine of us were extremely tired from the run, except for Andy who was just huffy from being treated like a child, which was hard not to do since he was acting like one. My back was still sore from his excruciating kick.

Feeling safe again I dropped Andy back onto the sidewalk, while he tried to take a few more swings at me.

"Andy what were you thinking back there?" The same question from the corridor was still unanswered as well. Why did he want to help that woman?

"I was _thinking_ that she's my friend! That she's on our side! That she promised to help me!" he walked around in a mini circle, scrunching his hair in frustration. "I was thinking about how you attacked her and then left her there to die!"

He let his rage topple over and, whether misdirected or not, force all of it on me. Why hadn't he told any of this to me sooner? Would I have listened? It was probable that I would not have.

Andy stopped pacing. "I'm going back for her."

Like hell he was. "No way. We were so incredibly lucky to not meet anyone unfortunate down there and I doubt we'd be as lucky the second time."

"I never said you had to come with me."

This kid was way too stubborn for his own good. "Andy you don't know what they are capable of. They went into our old town," I flickered my glance at Jacob, wondering if this will upset him, but then I resigned to telling him anyway because it was a good example, " and murdered all of the- "

"Murdered all of the werewolves besides Jake, yeah, yeah I already know."

Huh, I guess this kid was pretty well informed. I gave him a slight nod, "Then you know why its too dangerous, sorry I'm forbidding you from going."

His eyes narrowed and the corners of his lips turned down, "You _forbid_ me? Are you joking? You are not my father."

My hands clenched at my sides.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Edward, maybe you should cool off a bit before you decide to hit him alright? You know he doesn't mean that. You aren't fatherly at all. He just…." Esme's smile tried to calm me.

Her voice dissolved away at the same time I saw Andy try to pull the grate off of the sewer.

Esme continued to walk behind me as I neared Andy. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him again.

"I can't let her die, I love her and she needs me!" he screamed at me again. He turned his face very quickly back down to concentrate on lifting up the seemingly heavy grate. I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye.

All of a sudden I heard a cackle coming from the tied up man lying against the brick wall on the ground. "You foolish boy, she was only using you on request from Aro himself." His intense features sneered viciously in his direction, "That way if we needed to coerce you into becoming a vampire it would be simpler, because you had a 'friend' telling you it was alright."

"Your lying Kahona, Nicole was my friend. That's why she didn't try to turn me into a vampire when Aro asked her to. She faked it! It is you who is wrong!" Andy screamed at him clutching the suddenly light sewer grate in his palms and holding it threateningly over the man, Kahona's, head.

"If that is true you stupid boy, then why did she not turn against me when your rescuers showed up? Instead she sided with me and is now dying with honor rather than turning traitor to you ridiculous 'vegetarian' vampires."

His words leave Andy speechless. I know he doesn't have the answer to that question. I can see the rage building up in him yet again. He flipped the grate back up in the air, about to smash Kahona's head flat…

"STOP!"

Alice's scream had done its trick. Andy lowered the grate down and was staring at her.

"I had another vision! It changed!" she cried her hands shaking in the air.**(AN: This is in reference to the vision she had in an earlier chapter)**

Instead of looking at Andy, like I suspected, she turned her gaze to me and spoke in my head. Incidentally, all of the plays in this struggle have eluded one element. I didn't know they still had Bella! When did that happen? I shake my head and instead of filling with relief as Alice expected I would have, I suddenly get scared and really want to join Andy back down the tunnel.

But I don't, and I wait for Alice's vision to play out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Nicole PoV**

My one shot to prove my alliance with Andy and I chickened out! It was hard to think in those few seconds when his friends burst in. They all looked at me like I was something to destroy, like I was no one that actually mattered. I did only what my instincts told me to do. My stupid instincts were always getting me into trouble.

After being nearly flung into Andy himself, and watching him miraculously crawl back up as if unharmed, I just laid there helpless, unable to communicate with him about what I was really doing. God knows that he tried his best to communicate with me.

_Nicole! What are you doing? _After I turned and prepared to fight his friends.

_Nicole don't fight them! _After I kicked his blond friend, Jasper, off of my shoulders.

_Nicole are you hurt?_ After his muscular friend, Emmett, flung me across the room

_They are making me leave! I will come back for you, just wait and see!_ As Bella's mate, Edward, was carrying him away on his shoulder.

I had to do something. I knew there wasn't even a remote possibility of him surviving another trip back down again. Randomly, I thought of something that the rest of the Cullens had overlooked.

What about Bella?

They were going the wrong way! Bella's cell was in the complete opposite direction! I had been here once, although never actually to visit any vampires. I was kept in a holding cell until I was moved into my more 'strategically' placed cell in Canada. That same holding cell that Bella was in now! I knew how to get her and how to rescue her!

I felt my strength return. I broke off into a run down the corridor. All of the tunnels were surprisingly empty and I didn't run into anyone on my way down to the makeshift prison. I wondered where all of the vampires went? I tried to not look into it because it would only scare me away from my newly acquired mission.

No one was even guarding the cell. There was no hope of escape since the key was completely across the room from where she was slumped over onto the ground in defeat, but I had expected to have to fight off somebody!

"Bella!" I shrieked at her excitedly as I reached around for the right key to her door.

She moved over to the edge of the bar and narrowed her eyes at me. "Do I know you?"

"Yes! I am in your club! I pledge VeganVamps!" I was so jumpy. It was thrilling talking to her again because for the first time I actually believed in her message honestly.

"I don't recognize you," she spoke.

"That's a long story and I really don't want to get into it yet." I tried to be aloof so she would trust me, yet I didn't want to lie either. All in good time I suspected. "Right now we have to leave."

I unlatched her gate. "Let's go!" I began to run back into the passageway. We were flying through the labyrinth of tunnels that paved their way under the city. I still was feeling the eeriness of not seeing any other vampires.

"Where is everyone?" Bella noted as well.

I shrugged and we continued to run, the unnatural feeling still looming over us.

We were just passing the main room, the one where all the vampires meet in, and I stopped running. Against every instinct that I possibly had, they were getting me into more trouble it seemed, I stopped. My hand began acting independently, reaching for the doorknob.

"What are you _doing_?" Bella hissed at me. Déjà vu hit me then, as I remembered Edward speaking those exact same words to Andy just as he was about to help me. It carried the exact same connotations: a mixture of stupidity and curiosity.

I held a finger up to my mouth to silence her, she was also just as curious as me I suspected because she leaned around over my tall shoulder to see what was in the room in front of me.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

All of the Volturi guard and the masters including Aro, Caius and Marcus were all seated on the floor in a circle looking like they were part of a hostage party. Then I looked at the perimeter of the room and realized that was exactly what was going on. Twenty or so VeganVamp patrons were gathered around the former leaders. They had obviously taken them down in a struggle. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. The supposed greatest vampires in history were taken down by a mere bunch of loyal hippies? I guess Bella's philosophy on vegetarianism was true. A mix of a happy vampire soul and animal blood was more powerful than human blood after all.

I walked up to the edge of their invisible circle, but as I got closer I realized that it wasn't an invisible ring. Then I saw that two of the VeganVamp member's were actually creating a force field around their victims, locking them inside.

I couldn't help but gloat about being on the right side of the force field. "You know what Aro?" I spoke to him sarcastically, "I guess you were right! Andy would bring a threat to the Volturi and end up being the end of you. Too bad it was just his presence here and not his ideas that sparked their peaceful group to fight against us. Oh well! At least _I_ had enough sense to realize it sooner." I laughed at their angered faces and walked away.

"Lets go find your family." I told Bella. She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you Nicole," she said quietly, and then wrapped me in an unexpected hug.

I couldn't help smiling then too.

In fact I kept smiling the entire way back up the drain to find the rest of her family waiting for us patiently.

The short pixie-like girl was waiting by the edge for me, "I told you she would come through like in my vision!"

Edward ran to Bella and picked her up off her feet and gave her a gigantic hug. I knew I should have given them a private moment but I couldn't help but overhear, "Bella if I had known that you were still down there… I wouldn't have wasted a second in coming to find you. I am so incredibly sorry" Edward apologized to his wife. I turned my head and stared at a wall for a moment, temporarily transfixed by the bricks in it.

"Edward," Bella's soothing voice cooed, "I'm fine! It doesn't matter anymore, Nicole saved me, the Volturi is under control and not threatening Andy anymore and we can run the vampire world exactly as we want from now on." She sighed, "We can fix it, make it safe again."

Bella's voice got louder as she explained exactly what she saw to everyone circled around and not just Edward. I felt it was safe to turn and face them again. I saw Kahona seated along the wall opposite me in the alleyway. He was glaring at me so I looked away. I saw the rest of the Cullens, the ones that had attacked me now smiled apologetically. I couldn't help but smile back and take their apologies gratefully. It was more than I could have asked for considering my past. I then saw Andy, his puppy dog brown eyes half smiling at me in his boyish way. Then he focused his attention back on Bella.

"So Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie will stay here and help the rest of the members fix up the building. We are going to make a vampire prison! A real one where vampires who don't follow our new code will have to answer to the new Volturi, the VeganVamps!" she seemed so pleased with her new plan. Her ideas of Vampire values and strict diets were about to become a worldwide phenomenon. "With the help of Maggie and Jennifer Charlit, they can create force field sealed jail cells. The both have some up around our first prisoners at this very moment!" she continued to talk through her new plan.

"What about the rest of us?" Andy asked his sister.

She walked up to Andy, careful not to touch him, and leaned in to speak. "We," her words echoed of animation, "are all going home."

* * *

**AN:**

**Yes I know its kind of silly that the Volturi were just taken down by a bunch of hippie vampires, and they didnt even notice! But I like the irony. So, thats that. One more chapter and then epilogue! OH and I brought back some old 'named' people from VeganVamps aka Jennifer Charlit and Maggie. You two have really awesome vampire powers! Review please! **

**What will happen with Andy and Nicole?**

**What are they going to do when they get home?**

**How is this story going to end?**

**Its really close!**

**S**


	23. Chapter 20 END!

**Disclamer: Not mine not mine not mine. (SM)**

**Ok so there really is no excuse I know but I have a few good ones:**

**1. Breaking Dawn came out. Sorta changed a lot of things.**

**2. School/Work/Vacation caught up to me**

**3. My editor stopped editing. So grammer is not priority anymore.**

**4. I got busy with another twilight related outlet. I'm the host of a podcast! Check it out Fanpires All The Way! Its on itunes. Seriously check it out. **

**Other than that. This is the ending i originally planned so im excited that it all worked out. Enough. ( =**

**Hope you like!!! ITS THEEND!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20 (Final Chapter)

Renee PoV

It was a typical night. Phil was taking his little league team on a camping trip so I was home alone. But it's not so bad being alone anymore. I don't even have to pretend for anybody.

I went to bed early too. I find that the earlier I sleep the less likely of a chance that I will dream and therefore have horrible nightmares about what I could and should have done differently to affect my life over 20 years ago. Talk about dwelling in the past.

I fell asleep early this night, just as I wanted and unfortunately I did dream. And of course it was about Bella. However, this dream was very different from all the others. It went something like this.

Bella woke me up beside my bed.

She had a huge smile on her face, standing there leaning against the wall quietly saying my name.

"Hi, Mom," she lifted up her hand slightly and moved her fingers ever so gently in a wave.

I didn't say anything back to her. The small tear ran down my cheek was just the beginning of my heart leaking out.

"I know that there is a good chance that you won't remember this in the morning but I have to tell you something about what happened to me. Even though I'm gone now and we'll never see each other for real anymore, I was so glad that I had the life that I did. I wouldn't change anything about what happened because if doing so would have taken me away from meeting Edward and the rest of the Cullens then I would have always felt that something was missing in my life. So I'm sorry that I've put you through almost twenty years of grief. I never meant to hurt you." She put her head down on the bed next to me. Dry sobs came out of her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry too Bella," I managed to say.

She shook her head a few times, "Mom! That's not even why I'm here!" She looked up at me again. "I'm here because of what you're doing to Andy. You shouldn't take this out on him; nobody felt like you're replacing me. But he's suffering and I only want him to have the experience of a mother that I had with you because I know that you are the best mother that any daughter could have and Andy deserves you too."

I was sobbing now completely and I couldn't stop. Was this really what I had become? Sacrificing Andy because I could never get over what happened to the person that I loved most in the world? Had I been saving my heart for someone who really wanted me to share it with others? What had I done!

She started soothing me now, "Shh, Mom its ok. I just really want you to give your relationship another try. I know Andy wants it. He wants to come live with you again but he's afraid of you. He thinks you don't love him"

Surprised as I was to hear this news I knew that I had to make some sort of peace with this dream Bella if I was ever going to help her get what she wanted for me. "I'll do anything; I just want my Andy back now so I can tell him how much I love him!" If only he hadn't been so eager to run off to that Cullen school or something because his thinks his parents don't care about him. Poor boy.

Bella lightened up at my words. "Well Mom, you may just get that wish, but I have to leave before that happens. I promise that I'll be good and one day I may see you again. But always remember that I will always love you no matter what and I'll always be with you."

I whispered, "I love you too, my darling Bella."

She gave me a deep meaningful look; tilted up the corner of her mouth for a second in a half smile, took a deep breath, and then walked up and out of the bedroom.

I tried to follow her movements but I was stuck to my bed.

An hour later I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the front door. It was four in the morning. Who could be there?

I grabbed the baseball bat that I kept close to my bed whenever I slept alone and headed down the stairs. I looked in the tiny window to the right of the window and was completely shocked to see who was behind the door.

I couldn't unlock it fast enough.

"ANDY!" I threw my arms around my son. "What are you doing here baby?" I started crying I was so happy to see him. I had missed him so much. He really had no idea.

"Well, I decided that going to college in Chicago early really isn't my thing. I'd rather spend my time home with you, go to college here and live at home." His casual tone indicated that there was something in the works behind all of the college issue that he wasn't exactly expressing to me. But I didn't care. I was just so happy to have him home with me. Forever and ever, he was my baby and I would love him as I loved his sister.

Andy PoV

So my reunion with my mother seemed to go well. Bella's plan to talk to her in a dream seemed to work out as well. At least now were all on the same plane, Renee, Bella and myself. It was good to be home. After my mom said goodnight to me nearly a thousand times and finally went to sleep. I was alone in my room. Not tired at all since I was so jet lagged from being in Italy for so long. Suddenly I heard Bella's tapping on my window.

I slid it open and let her climb in.

She sat down on my bed and smiled at me. "So how'd it go?" she asked me, like she didn't already know.

"Well she seemed to take you seriously, which is good for me anyway. I actually was looking forward to going to college here before I ran into you people." I joked with her.

She smiled at me. "We would have let you stayed if you wanted to you know. Nicole seemed to be pretty upset by your decision."

I shrugged and looked down at the familiar blue carpet. "No things are better this way. Trust me; everything is the way it's supposed to be."

She stood up walked right in front of me, placed one of her gloved hands on my shoulder and ever so lightly kissed the top of my forehead.

I immediately braced myself for the way to familiar body tug and immediately board like stance. Yet no such anomaly occurred.

I looked at my sister my mouth ajar trying to decipher what just happened.

"Nicole's theory, the lips can't be used as weapons because it's their nature to be gentle."

I sighed, "I'm going to miss that girl."

"She's going to miss you too."

I looked at the ground again. "It never would have worked for us."

"I know." She sympathized. I sighed again.

She pecked my forehead again. "It's nice, being able to actually show you some kind of sibling affection". She smiled at me wide and then headed out for the window frame.

"When you get lonely and are looking for just someone to talk to or want to visit. You know how to find us." She used her pointer finger to tap the top of her head three times before jumping out of the window and onto a nearby tree.

I walked over to lean out the window to see the dark yard outside. "I love you, Bella" I whispered to the darkness. I think she could hear me.

"Love you to Bro" I heard her whisper back. I slunk down into my bed and fell asleep instantly.

10 years later.

Andy PoV

"We are so proud of you Andy!"

"We really are."

"You did this for yourself"

"Congratulations!"

The many congratulations and thanks that I had been receiving all day were nothing compared to the utter triumph that I felt for myself for achieving all of my dreams.

I Andrew David Sparks, at 27 years old, had graduated a year early from med school and was now on my way to work at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the world as a cardiac surgeon. Who would have thought it?

I sure wouldn't have. I'm just glad that I managed to do it on my own and not with the help of any of my doctor friends. Which bizarrely enough my half-step-sort-of-father-in-law happens to work at the same hospital. Who would have thought it?

After I get done with the party that my parents are throwing for me in honor of all my hard work, my mom is just so proud she keeps looking over at me and smiling as wide as she possibly could, I can head up to my real party and see my vampire friend's new home for the first time since they decided to relocate to where I would be able to live with them and work at the hospital that I wanted to. All nine of them would relocate just for me and my job. How could anyone have a better family than that?

I quickly went over to say goodbye to my mom and hug and kiss her and then hug my dad. It was like my final goodbye. After all I was finally moving out now that I could support myself and was done with medical school payments. Not that I didn't have a lot of help from my trusty vampire family but I generally enjoyed living at home with my parents and they enjoyed having me be there as well I think. Otherwise how could they be so sad to leave me now?

As I was meeting them in the airport in New York, I found that all nine of them started clapping and throwing streamers and confetti and blowing noisemakers as I carried my luggage out of baggage claim where they then greeted me. They held up a huge banner that said "CONGRATULATIONS ANDY!!!!!!" It was all very touching.

As I was now just as big as many of the Cullens now Emmett could no longer pick me up and instead opted for the hair rub. I got warm greetings from Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle all at once. Bella simply hung back looking so glorified by my accomplishments.

Then I saw Nicole. I we have never really been as close as we once were way back when there was still a Volturi and I never really knew the reason why except that she was angry that I decided to leave her.

I decided that this gap needed to be bridged sooner now rather than later because I was moving in with her after all.

I walked strait up to her, all too aware that everyone was watching. I decided to use my gift rather than speak aloud. _Nicole, you have to know that these past years of distance between us have been difficult for us both. I'm sorry that I left but I was really just a boy when we met. A stupid little boy getting himself into trouble where he shouldn't have._

I paused to look into her eyes once more and saw how intently she was listening to every word. For the first time ever, I felt our age difference was not so limiting. _You have to know that even though its been a long time and you and I have grown up into different people I still love you and I always will._

At that notion her eyes twitched ever so slightly and I felt that this was not necessarily a negative reaction but I wanted her to judge our relationship fairly. So before she even had time to speak at all I swooped down on her mouth and kissed her gently.

I pulled my mouth away fairly quickly but left my hand holding up her chin, willing her to speak or say something.

"I missed you" she said softly. I didn't understand then why she was being so shy with me.

I felt her hand move softly against my own hand that was resting at her side. I pulled her face up to mine once again with the other hand and kissed her just little harder this time.

She backed away first this time. She pulled my hands down and then before I had a chance to respond to this she pulled my face down so she could whisper in my ear. "I have loved you from the first time you ever touched me, even tried to comfort me when I felt that all hope was lost. I have loved you and I always will with all of my eternal soul forever and ever."

Then she kissed me for the first time and I felt my life complete, in that one simple moment.

After about a minute I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Sorry to break up this... moment between you two but we do have a party to attend!" Edward smiled and Nicole and I hand and hand exited the airport walking toward our future.

Two hours later, according to Jake at least, his original impression of me was completely wrong.

"So you fell in love with a vampire," he purposefully picked his head up to look at Bella quickly and then back down at me. "Decided to leave your family for said vampire," another glance at Bella, "But you don't have the uncontrollable urge to get bitten and live out your days as a leech?" he glanced at Bella again but this time she paid attention and was making a face at the word 'leech'.

I looked down at Nicole who was sitting in my lap around the fire pit in the Cullen's backyard after the barbecue had settled down a bit. "Yeah that sounds about right."

He looked skeptical, "So I don't mean to trod on any toes here or burst any romantic bubbles created by today's earlier reunion, believe me I've already caught the highlights, but how exactly is that going to work? As I seem to recall it didn't work out for your sister over here."

I smiled a little, "There is a big difference though. Bella wanted to be a vampire; Edward didn't mind her being human and letting himself live as a vampire for her entire mortal life. But Bella wanted to be a vampire. So she chose what she wanted to do. I however choose not to take that path. From what Aro has told me about my future as a vampire I don't want my power to increase and take away people's ability to have free will. The thought disturbs me. Nicole doesn't mind me aging and her remaining the same age. She can even shape shift to look the same age as me if it starts to feel odd or something. So there really isn't anything to worry about as far as that goes."

Jake shook his head. "Yeah I was wrong. You really aren't like Bella as much as I thought."

I shrugged and looked at Bella for a moment. She was talking with Edward and Carlisle about something that I couldn't overhear. But I could see her smile and I could see her stroking Edwards arm as he wrapped it around her waist. I smiled at how happy she looked. What worked for her was not always what could work for me.

I turned my attention back to Jake. "How's Charlie doing with the adjustment?" I was referring to Charlie's recent move from Forks to here in New York because it was just easier for Jake to unite his two families together.

"Its kind of funny actually," Jacob said, "He has no idea who Bella is really but sometimes he'll look at her and his mood just seems happier. All in all the whole transition seemed to work well for him."

"That's good" I exclaimed.

"OKAY!" Bella shouted from behind me. I could see Edward carrying something behind him. Something large. Something that they were excited about. Uh-oh. There were candles in it.

The place it right in front of me. The gigantic monster of a cake had white icing with a gigantic drop of blood red icing in the middle and written in black icing on the center of the drop of blood was ANDY IS A SMARTY PANTS- CONGRATULATE HIM OR WE WILL EAT YOU. It seemed kind of morbid to me. But they seemed to get a good laugh out of it. Jacob felt the need to elbow me and say despite what it said on the top they were lucky because they got the whole cake to themselves. So that part I was kind of looking forward to.

"You know," I started as they all gathered around me looking expectant. "Candles, really only count on birthdays and it's not my birthday so I really shouldn't get to make a wish either so…"

"Oh come on Andy make a wish and get it over with." Nicole told me squeezing my hand a bit and smiling.

I looked at her narrowing my eyes a full boyish grin on my face. "What do I have to wish for when I have everything?"

"There must be something…" Bella looked like she was actually racking her brain for an answer.

Just then I thought of something. It wasn't for me but it was still I wish that I truly wanted to come true. I blew out the candles.

I could tell everyone was trying to probe me for my wish so I sent out a broadcast that _I'm not telling so it'll come true!_ They all sighed and moved on. I looked over at Jacob. He had already cut himself a piece…or three and was making his way through my cake fairly quickly. I smiled at him and went back to sit down with Nicole. She leaned into my ear and whispered. "You don't have to tell me your wish, but I do hope he finds someone too." She kissed my cheek and I took a bite out of my cake. It was delicious.

The next month or so Jake brought us home a girl for us to meet. She drove a motorcycle. I took this as a good sign.

When he firs told us of his intentions, Nicole winked across the room at me. Bella caught it and figured out our plan.

Bella elbowed me. "You should have told me!" she hissed.

"Ah but then it wouldn't have been a secret, sis." I told her feigning innocence.

She playfully punched me. "Don't you have something you ought do be doing instead of annoy me? Maybe harnessing your particular talent of making wishes come true?"

"Bella I have 18 years to make up for being an annoying little brother. Just wait until I start to break into the real pranks. Then you'll be in for it."

She laughed, "I'll get you one way or another"

"Not likely but you could try."

I probably shouldn't have tempted her seeing as she could outrun me and beat me up if she wanted to. Luckily she narrowed her eyes at me and walked away, leaving me to plan out my next ploy for my sister the vampire. After all I was just another human brother.

* * *

**So what did you all think? **

**Kind of cheezy adding the last line of the whole thing be the title.. **

**but whatever.. **

**its my first fancition**

** even if i havn't worked on it in 6 months. **

**So the ending part is new. **

**PLEASE review! **

**i have plenty more ideas in my head **

**if you think i should write a new one. **

**That would be amazing! **

**thanks to everyone who helped and reviewed **

**I love you all!!!**

** 3Sarah**


End file.
